The Slightly Chipped Moon
by NicoNicoMix
Summary: As the only person with a heart in wonderland. Alice Liddell was feeling lonely and wished for a friend who came from the same world as her. But when a new girl was dragged in to accompany Alice, everyone felt something was strange about her... Or was it because that she lost her memories as a child? Will Wonderland be the key to unlock the past about her? OCx? Ratings may change.
1. Prologue : Welcome to Wonderland

You surely _MUST_ have heard of the story about a girl who went to a world called Wonderland. But have you ever heard of the story where a girl called Alice Liddell, was kidnapped by a humanoid white rabbit to a place called ' The Country Of Hearts'?

After staying for some time in Wonderland, Alice Liddell started to grow to love the place. From the country of hearts, she was then _moved_ to another place called the country of clover where a weird phenomena called 'April season' took place. It was then that she had to visit Joker in order to visit the other territories.

Time passed randomly there, and before she knew it, she was practically friends with everyone there. The sharp-tongued yet kind clockmaker, Julius Monrey. The cool looking lizard , Gray Ringmarc. The immature and sickly caterpillar, Nightmare Gottschalk. The directionally challenged knight of hearts, Ace. The elegant and sister-like queen, Vivaldi. The over-emotional white rabbit, Peter White. The flirtations mad hatter, Blood Durpe. The non-rabbit march hare, Elliot March. The Deadly twins, Dee and gun loving Cheshire cat, Boris Airay. The music idiot Duch(ess), Mary Gowland. The scaredy dormouse Pierce Villiers. And lastly, The Jokers.

But as time passes, Alice found herself lonely, being the only person with a heart. Nightmare decided to ease Alice's loneliness by bringing in another foreigner to play the _game_. He has be eyeing on a particular girl ever since, and its high time he brought her here to company Alice.

Once again, it was a sun-. No. It was a stormy afternoon. A girl about the age of Alice Lidden, wearing a black shirt and short white shirt was frowning sadly at an old oak tree, holding a book that was titled 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was one of her precious books, the one her brothers used to read it to her when she was young. However, everything changed when her brothers left her one day. The 4 of them sitting at the oak tree, laughing and chattering together. Everything she once cherish was all gone, so as her memories when she was young. All she could remember was the day she was saved by her brothers and waking up in an orphanage.

"…Nii-san…."

The girl mumbled as tighten her grip on her book. Her brothers were the only thing she had left. Yet, they all left her alone to rot. The only people who accepted her as a _human_.

The rain drops flow down her face along with her tears. She covered her face with her book as she cried hysterically. Fate was cruel to her, but nothing in the world could change the past. The past where-

"Hey! Stop crying and follow me!"

"Yes. A cute girl like you shouldn't cry…"

Two male voices came out of nowhere. Well, in fact, it was actually a deep male voice and a squeaky voice that sounded like a talking animal. The girl lifted the book off her face and looked for the source of the voices, but to her luck she founded nothing but the tall oak tree she was standing next to.

"Have I lost my sanity? Nii-san was right about standing under a pouring rain…." She lifted the book to the level right below her chest. Another squeak was heard and she flung her head around to look for the source. Again, finding nothing. She sighed tiredly and hugged the book on her chest, "Nii-san, have I gone crazy?"

"Of course not, silly!"

The girl jumped back a few stepped at the respond. She flung her head around once again before using the book as a shield. Her hand started to tremble as she backed herself to the oak tree. _I-it can't be a ghost can it? Wait. That's stupid, ghosts don't exist a-and they aren't nice either! It must be Nii-san! Yes! That's right! Nii-san came back!_

"N-N-Nii-san… Is that you?..."

"Nii-san….?" The squeaky voice asked.

"She must be referring to her brothers…." The deep male voice replied.

The girl started to tremble and sneeze. The pouring rain was making her cold and hard to see. _The way they talk…and the voices! It's not Nii-san! C-could it be-_

A deep chuckle voice suddenly rang into her ears and that halted her train of thoughts. She turned her head around to look for the source but no one was there. Besides her and her crazy imagination voice. The thought about the voice being her own imagination made the chuckle louder. Well, it actually turn into a laughter then a chuckle.

"I'll assure you that we are more than real, young miss. Don't worry; we won't try to hurt you"

_Try? Does that mean he __**will**__hurt me yet he won't because holding back?_

"W-what?! No no no ! You got it wrong!" The male voice shouted nervously.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to pressure her…" The squeaky voice said calmly yet coldly.

"T-That's rude! I'm doing my best to get her to trust us and you just stand there doing nothing!" The male voice whined.

"You were the one who **insisted** that I followed. I could be with Alice right now!"

"You- Ugh! Fine, whatever." The voice grunted before turning back into the calm and polite tone, "And so you see, miss. We won't hurt you."

"N-Nii-san told me not to talk to strangers….Especially when they are the male gender." The girl said in a trembling voice, still using the thick book as her shield, "I-I have a book and I know how to use it!"

"My, My, how cute." The male voice laughed. "However, we really won't hurt you. I promise."

"Then why don't you come out instead of hiding behind a tree or something?!"

"Well, of course. But actually, we are right beside you…"

The girl let out a loud shriek and jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall male standing before her. He looks like he was between the age of 17 and 20 but with silvery hair that reaches just pass his chin, matching grey eye(s) and somewhat very pale skin. He wore a dark grey suit with a frilled with shirt underneath. A violet handkerchief was hanging in a pocket of his suit. However, the particular thing that made the young girl froze was this man's black and golden pirate eye patch. A freaking eye patch!

"ASDASDGHDH! OH MY GOD! A FREACKING PIRATE!" The girl yelped and fell to her hips.

"I'm not a pirate! The eye patch is just an accessory!" The pirate man whined, placing his hands on his hips.

"R-Right….." Her eyes widen in bewilder. _Accessory? Does that mean he's a cosplayer? Wow, never knew anyone would want to cosplay a pirate. How pity, someone as good-looking as him wanted to cover one of his eye and act like a pirate._

The young girl shrank back when the silver headed guy suddenly glared down at her. She turn her head around when she heard a squeaky laughing voice. She looks a bit closer to find a white rabbit wearing glasses and a red checkered coat with a huge watch laughing hysterically.

She let a relief sigh and wipe the rain drops off her forehead. _Good heavens it's just a laughing white rabbit. Wait. Do rabbits laugh?_

"Gahhh! A laughing rabbit!"

"! S-she's rude!" The rabbit suddenly flinched and pointed at the girl while complaining at his fellow human mate. "I don't see why you like this dirty little girl so much!"

The pirate man twitched and grabbed the rabbit's ears to look at him eye to eye, "I should say that to you, white rabbit. Who's the one that was so obsessed with Alice he can't even fall asleep at night without dreaming about her? And for your information, I don't think she's half bad."

The young girl sighed. The two were glaring and yelling at each other. _I could tell they aren't friends…._ She reached her hand over to the tree bark and pulled herself up to her feet. She picked up her leather bag. She brushed her brown wet bangs from her face and glances to the two guys- er one pirate guy and a talking rabbit before turning on to her heels.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, but I should get going"

"Wait! Come with us…." The man quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to face him. A gentle smile curled up his face as he rested him arm on her shoulder. "Please come with us…"

"Haaa?!" The young girl blinked, a mixed look was seemingly visible on her face. She stammered nervously when she slapped his hands away. "Y-you must be kidding right? I mean who in the right mind would follow someone she didn't even meet before." _I should really get going. I'm already hallucinating things._

The man rested his fingers on his chin. A lustful smirk danced up his lips as he scanned the girl from head to toe. "Truly unexpected. However, it can't be helped if things turn out this way."

"**I** _g_**u**es**s** we **h**a**v**e n**o** _c_h**o**ic**e** b**u**t to _m_**a**ke t**h**e un**n**e**ce**s_s_**ar**y **m**e_a_s**u**re**m**en_ts_"

Then, it all happened. A bright light. A pirate with silver hair. A cosplay rabbit man that look just like the white rabbit.

And a huge hole just right beside the old oak tree.

Just like Alice lidden, The young girl was dragged down to the hole by two weird look cosplay guys. The poor girl screamed her lungs out as she tried to grab one of the roots that were hanging by the sides of the hole. Tears flooded the girl's eyes as gravity pulled her straight down to the bottomless hole. Will she die when she finally reached the bottom? Along with these two psychopaths? Is this what they call suicidal?

However, these two men seem to be calm.

In fact, they were **laughing** the whole way through!

"_Welcome to Wonderland_….."

"_**S**_e_p_**h**i_**n**_i**a**_** C**__r_**o**s_**s**_….."

* * *

_Nico here~ Nice to meet you!_

_Well, this i actually my first time posting up a story so I hope this is okay._

_Anyway, if you think this is unsatisfying, please tell me and I'll try my best to improve in the next chapters!_

_Lastly, i might put up a poll and let you guys choose who this little lady ends up with :D ( since it's really a pain in the neck to decided it myself) So, feel free to review the character that will end up with Sephinia!_

_Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 1 : The Jester and the Circus

_I'm Back!_

_I apologize that this chapter came out a little later then I've expected a__nd I hopped you liked the prologue! (And thanks for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it!) _

_Anyway, I guess I'll be answering a question from the reviews :_

_**In The Forest** : Nice question. hmm... I would say that Sephinia's past memories aren't something she wished to be forgotten but it was something that she cherished (both good and bad ones) and that they were forcefully torn apart from her. (I can't reveal that much as it will spoil the story) Whether she will regain her memories or not is still a secret. As I haven't though of it myself, sorry :/ So I hope that answers your question :D_

_**Rika-chan** : Thanks so much :D I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story~_

_One last thing,_

_From this chapter onwards, the story will be based on Sephinia's POV ( besides special occasions).  
_

_And with this I present you :_

_Chapter 1 : The Jester and the Circus_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Jester and the Circus**_

After falling into such a huge hole. I figured it's only normal that I have fallen to my death. But there's something I don't understand. If I'm dead, how could I still feel the sun beaming into my eyes.

Maybe, I'm having one of those visions when people die. But, what was it again?

Ah, yes. _A flashback of my life_.

Then again, there is really nothing interesting to see about my past.

However, I might finally get the chance to see the _truth about myself._

I rubbed my eyes and turned myself around, rubbing my sore head as I finally decided to sit up. I body had never felt so sore in my entire life. But then again, I did fell into an enormous hole that magically appear beside my favourite oak tree while I was talking to two odd looking men who kidnapped me and throw me down to hole along with themselves to commit suicide. However, speaking of them. I didn't saw them since I fell unconscious.

Then again, I never met them before. It only makes sense that they won't be appearing in one of my flashbacks.

I turned my head around to get a better view of my surroundings. Weird enough, I was in the middle of a strange looking forest with colourful arrow signs that was nail, or should I say sticking firmly to the tress. It was so colourful it actually gave me a headache just by looking at it.

But….How did I end up in a forest if I just fell into a hole? Furthermore, I've never saw a place like this in the world! Maybe, just maybe!

I'm not dead after all?...

But that just doesn't make any sense! I must have died….

Still, I don't feel ghostly and somehow my soul is still attached to my body…

Or….did I just fell unconscious inside the hole and that my brain is giving me dream while I'm in coma.

Yup. That totally makes sense.

I reached out to the nearby tree branch and pull myself up to my feet. I dusted off the dust on my skirt and brushed my hair off my face before letting out a long sigh.

"I wonder where am I….."

A small noise came from my feet and I looked down to see an empty glass vial sitting next to my left foot. From the looks of it, it might have fallen off from my pocket when I stood up. I hesitated for awhile before crouching down to pick it up.

My jaw dropped when I finally got a better view of the vial when I held it between my fingers. It was beautiful. However, what caught my eye was the rose shaped glass stopper. It was stained with red, yellow, blue and black.

For some reason, I can feel this thing connected to me…..

Which reminds me….. How did this thing get into my pocket…..

Oh…right…

"_Sephinia, come on! Drink this!" The pirate man said happily while holding a glass vial in his palms._

"_NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled as I felt my body being forcefully pulled dipper into the unexpectedly deep hole, "First you pulled me along with you to commit some kind of insane suicidal and __**NOW**__ you want me to drink some kind of liquid from a glass vial? What do I look like? A freaking idiot?!_

"_Ugh, just drink the thing already you germ-filled woman!" The rabbit-eared man said in frustration while crossing his arms._

"_Well, __**excuse me**__." I twitched._

"_Ignore him, Sephinia." Mr. pirate smiled warmly to me and rolls his eye at his acquaintance, "He's only a jerk that only cares for his beloved Alice."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Uh…. I see.." I sighed. _

_At least I know that __**now **__I have to die with these two psyches._

…_.._

Gosh, this doesn't make sense at all. How did this thing end up with me-

Wait…

"_Well, Sephinia. Since you like being so stubborn and won't drink this yourself.." Mr. pirate sighed. " I guess I have no choice but to __**force it down you.**__"_

That's right! He choke it down me and won't let go of me until I swallowed the whole thing up! That was the reason I became unconscious!

"Dang that stupid pirate! When I saw him the next time, I'm really going to give him a piece of my mind!"

I sighed and reached down to the tree and grabbed my bag that was sitting right beside it. I turned my head and started to look for a path to lead me out of this stupid forest. However, thanks to my super poor luck that I seem to have since I was young. There is no path whatsoever.

Only the colourful arrow that seems to be pointing to a random direction.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh as I started walking to a random direction._ What am I going to do. This signs aren't much help at all. Am I just going to starve here and rot-_

I snapped my fingers when a thought flew into my head. Why haven't I thought of this sooner?!

_Since this is all a stupid dream. Why don't I just go and look around this…ugh…colourful forest! After all it won't hurt to travel around a dreamed-up forest, right? Oh! And bonus points if a bear randomly shows up! That way I get finally wake up and get out of the hospital! _I hopped up and clapped my hands in joy. Literally. Yes, I know I'm brainless at times but waking up from this coma-dream would be the only thing I wanted now. Especially to get out of the hospital-

Wait. What if no one saw me and I desperately **died** in the hole?! OH NO! Then I should_ really _wake up soon before I-

A loud music noise suddenly started to play around my ears. I froze my pace and quickly shifted behind a random tree. My eyes sparkle in awe while I took a little peak.

Circus. It was a Circus.

It was covered in stringers, confetti and lot and lot of colourful balloons. A lot of red tents were all circling a large one that was about three size bigger than the smaller ones.

I never went to a circus before. Mainly one of the reasons was because I don't like crowded places. You see, I'm not good with people, other than my brothers.

Speaking about nii-san….

I really miss them…

"_Hello there, miss_."

I jumped when a hand suddenly touched my shoulder from my back. My first reaction was to grab the hand and flip the person over my shoulders towards the tree. My jaw dropped when the person hit the tree in the face upside-down and slowly sliding down from the tree bark. I hope I didn't just give him the one-way ticket to the hospital.

I exhaled deeply and took a few steps closer examine him. His face was facing to the ground so I can't tell if he is actually good- looking, but looking from his attire he must be some kind of jester.

I twitched and picked up a fallen twig nearby and poke the man with it. To tell the truth, I don't really like jesters. They always seem to creep me out with all the mind- messing tricks.

I crouch down and poked his unmoving hand with the twig and my eyes shifted over to his crimson hair that seems to reach just past his neck, "So….he's into red huh?" I sighed. "I wonder if he is okay…"

I jumped and landed on my hips when the hand suddenly moved and grab the twig. He raised his head and look straight at me, smiling. However, I'll have to say. The smile is rather….unpleasant. In fact, it's scaring the snort out of me!

"Miss… It's rather rude to flip a person over when he's trying to get your attention." The jester said calmly while trying to get up to his feet and brushing the dirt off his cloths. "But I have to admit it; you are rather strong for a girl." He rested his fingers at his chin and leaned down to me, arching one of his eyebrows, "Hmm? I never saw you before..and you have a face."

"W-who are you?!" I trembled and crawled back a few steps, trying to maintain a distance with him.

"I'm Joker. Nice to meet you." Joker smiled warmly at me while reaching a hand towards me. I blinked blankly at his hand and then looked up at him._ Joker? What kind of name is that?_ Joker seem to have noticed my confusion and spoke up, "Come, I'll pull you up."

"Erm….Thanks." I decided to take his offer and took his hand. He pulled me up swiftly and I dusted my skirt.

"You're welcome, miss….?" The bells on his hat jingled when his tilted his head.

"Sephinia. Sephinia Cross." I replied

"Ah,yes." He smiled. "Sephinia is a really nice name."

"T-Thanks." I smiled back awkwardly. Now that I have took a better view at him. He is actually quite charming. However, that eye patch over his left eye seems to ruin it a little.

"Hmmm…" Joker hummed as he leaned down and stared straight at me, "Are you a new role-holder?"

I dumbfounded, "What?"

"An outsider?" Joker tiled his head. "Wasn't expecting to see another one so soon."

"Erm…. ?" I waved my hands in front of his face to catch his attention. "Could you explain to me what you were mumbling about just now?"

"Hmm? Ah, Yes. Of course." Joker smiled and patted my shoulder. "You, my dear. _Are in Wonderland_."

"What….?"

"You're now in Wonderland."

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that again….?"

"_He said that you are now in Wonderland, brat"_

I paused and looked at Joker, who seems to be blinking blankly at me. It was a robotic voice which kind of sounded like Joker himself. Only a little more robotic.

I was about to open my mouth when the voice beats me to it.

"_I can't freaking that you were the slut who actually flipped him over just now."_

"Erm….Joker…." I spoke up as I gave the jester a confused look. This time, I make sure I talk first before the voice could interrupt me again.

The jester tilted his head cutely at me. Once he finally realized what I was talking about, he snapped his fingers and pointed at the white mask that was hanging on his waist, "You must be talking about this."

"And that is?" I raised my eyebrow and leaned towards the mask.

"_The name's Joker ,wench"_

I nearly jumped out my skin when the robotic voice came out from the white mask. Joker, who is obviously not really pleased rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Joker, be nice for once."

"_To this brat? Heck, no. If __**I **__am ever to be nice to her be sure to hit me in the face."_

"Joker….."

Okay. This has to be the weirdest thing I've seen so far in my life. This Joker guy seems to be talking to an invisible person who lives in the white mask on his waist. Either that or he's just a lunatic who talks to himself when he's lonely.

Joker took a peak at my 'Uh, what just happened' face and sighed, "See, Joker! We're already confusing her!"

"_That's her problem for being stupid." _The mask said in a matter-of –fact tone.

"Well, it's your fault for appearing out of nowhere…..again"

"_Then why don't you just freaking change your name?"_

"For the last time Joker, if it was that easy then I would have done it ages ago-"

"Ventriloquism?" I finally spoke up, which made Joker turn his gaze over to me.

"**W**_**h**_a_t_?" Both voices said in union.

"The mask's and your voice." I pointed out, "You're doing ventriloquism, right?"

Joker slapped his forehead and sighed. He was about to spoke up when the mask beat him to it.

"_How stupid are you?" _I can hear the mask voice sighed and maybe he probably rolled his eyes too. _"If you really thought that was ventriloquism then you might as well go- mmhff!"_

Joker cover his hand over the mask's mouth and sighed before turning over to me with a frown, "I apologize on behalf of Joker. You see, he's not really good with people."

I'm probably in the same group with the mask voice joker. However, at least I'm not as foul-mouthed as him.

"However, to clear the confusion.." Joker spoke up and caught my attention. I looked up to him and he smiled, "You can call me White and him Black." Joker said while pointing at the white mask.

"_Again with those stupid nicknames." _The mask cursed.

"Now, Now Black, be nice to our new friend here. After all, Alice was the one who gave us these nicknames." White shook his head and sighed. Man, from all the sighing I could tell this 'Black' is giving him a very hard time.

"Anyway, Miss Sephinia." The jester turned over to me and smile politely, "Follow me to the circus and I'll explain things to you."

I nodded lightly and followed him through the circus. Everything was how like I imagined, colourful and full of laughter. However, there is **one **particular thing that freaked me out.

After having a mini tour of the circus, I noticed that White was the _**only**_ person in the circus who actually have eyes. ( I can't really tell about Black, since I never met him in person.)

For some reason, I must have a weird look on my face throughout the whole journey as White will either constantly look back at me or pat on my shoulders with a wide smile. I mean, who won't freak out when the only person who has eyes is the one who you're following around to who knows where.

White stopped his pace when we reached a small red tent. He held up the entrance for me to pass through and motioned me to sit in the chair next to a round table for 2. _Let me guess. For him and Black?_

White walked over to a small shelf and pulled out a roll of paper. He blew the dust off and set it on the table before he sat on the other available chair.

"Here we are at the Circus." White says as he's fingers moved to the centre of the map. "It's controlled by both me and Black."

"You and Black?" I interrupted. " But I only see you here."

"_That's because this clown here runs the Circus while __**I **__run the prison, moron." _Black said from beneath the mask. Gosh, one day I'm going to really strangle this guy.

"So… does that means you're a ringmaster and him a warden?" I asked and looked up to white before pointing at the mask. "Hold on, how come I never saw the prison before?"

"That's because only people with sins are sentence there." White replied.

"Really?"

"Yes." White smiled politely at me. "But you don't have to worry about it; I don't think you will be going there any time soon."

"_Pff"_ Black snorted. _"I freaking hope you come here soon so I can lock you up, wench"_

My lips twitched and I stood up from my chair. I walked over to White and crouched down to the same height as the mask, "You know, Black. I'm _this _close to sending you to hell."

A high-pitched robotic laugh come crashing before me, _"pfft like that's going to happen. I'm sure I'll be the one who will kick your sorry a**." _

"Then why don't you show yourself and say that to my face!" I challenged back. "Oh wait. You hide inside the mask because you're freaking scared that I'm going to punch you in the face."

"_Then why don't you just punch this guy over here. We share the same face after all."_

"You do?" I looked up at White, who looked kind of bored out by our conversation. He let out a frustrated sigh and pat me on the head. "Unfortunately, we do."

"Wow.." I said as I stood up. "It must be _really_ unfortunate to have the same face as that thing."

"Hey!" Black shouted.

"Yes, it is." White said smiling and motioned me to take a sit. Once I've sat, White nodded and moved his fingers over to the top left of the map.

"This is the Castle of Hearts, Which is ruled by the Queen of hearts herself, Vivaldi. Besides her, there are two other role-holders residing there. Which is the white rabbit, Peter White and the knight of hearts, Ace."

White's finger slid to the lower part of the map as he talked, "Here is the Hatter Mansion. It is ruled by the Mafia boss, Blood Dupre. His right hand man would be the march hare, Elliot March. And the Bloody Twins, Tweedle Dee and Dum whom Blood hired to work for him as gatekeepers.

"Here we have the Amusement Park." White said as he moved his hand to the upper right part of the map. " Which is ruled by a man named Gowland. The cheshire cat, Boris Airay and the dormouse, Pierce Villiers reside there."

White moved his hand to what seem to be the last place on the map. "And lastly, this is the-"

"Let me guess, the tower?" I interrupted

"_why don't you shut up and let Joker finish." _Black yelled from within the mask.

"Ignore him." White rolls his eyes and sighed. " Anyway you're half right. This is the Clover Tower Where Nightmare Gottschalk is in charge. He has a subordinate named Gray Ringmarc. The clockmaker who lives in the clock tower is also now residing there due to April season."

I arched a brow, "April season?"

"The territories are all having different seasons due to April Fool. And as the Joker, I am able to change the seasons in order for the outsiders to go visit the other territories." White explained.

"And what is an outsider."

"An outsider is a person who came from another world, like you." White replies with a smile. "There is one more outsider named Alice Liddell who is currently residing at the Clover Tower."

"So….in conclusion…."

"You, my dear Sephinia. Is now in the world of Wonderland."

Wonderland? Wait a second. Why does it sound so familiar.

Wonderland.

Alice.

Wonderland.

Alice….

Alice in Wonderland?!

Oh god…. So this is what happens when you get too obsessed with a book. You dreamed up yourself _**IN**_ the story.

And so here's my conclusion : I, Sephinia Cross . Is now lying half-dead inside a hole (if no one ever finds me) waiting to be rescued by someone and taken to the hospital while I lay there unconsciously dreaming that I'm in a world where animals become humans and that I'm waiting for someone to knock me back to my consciousness.

Gosh, I really need to stop reading books.

"There's one more thing you need to know, Sephinia." I snapped back to reality and looked at White, who seems to be staring at me for quite awhile to get my attention. "There is a three-way power struggle between the Castle of Heart, the Hatter Mansion and the Amusement Park. The Circus and the Clover Tower are the only neutral territories around. And lastly, the power struggle has nothing to do with the _game_ you outsiders need to participate so stay out of it if you want to live longer." White ended the conversation with a polite smile.

I can't really put my finger on it but something about that jester makes me shiver. His smile seems rather _odd._ Not normal odd but _freaky odd._ It doesn't seem like a '_Hello! Nice to meet you_!' smile but a '_Well hello there, my little pet_' smile. To make it simpler, he looks like a demon who just caught a prey (that would be me) and was looking and smiling at me like I'm his dinner.

However, he seems rather harmless. Maybe I'm just imagining thing?

Yeah. Whatever. I'll wake up from this dream sooner or later.

White stood up from his chair and rolled up the map. He put it back to the shelf and walked back towards me. "So, Miss Sephinia. Would you like to stay at the Circus for the night?"

"Night….?" I rested my head on my hand. For some reason, I'm starting to feel really dizzy. "Isn't it noon just a while ago…?"

"The time changes randomly here. Noon would change to evening in just a few minutes." White replied.

I saw White's blurry figure walk towards me. Was it White….or Black? I can't tell. My head feels heavy, my brain stopped working , I feel dizzy and sleepy….

Was it because of the rain just now….?

"I…see…" I muttered the last words before I fell unconscious.

3rd person POV

…

White walked over to the unconscious girl and picked her up. White felt her burning hot body temperature when he carried her up bridal style.

"Poor girl, she must be sick."

"_Hey, White."_ Black spoke from mask.

"Yes. What is it, Black?"

"_So what are you going to do with her? Kill her? Torture her? Rape her?"_

"Nothing. Besides trying to lower her body temperature." White said as he walked out of the tent with the girl in his arms.

"_Nothing? You're not going to do anything but try to get rid of the stupid fever she is having?" _Black raised his voice. _"What happen to the sadistic Joker I used to know?"_

"The Joker you used to know is still here, Black." White replied as he sat the girl down on a bed in the guest tent. "Besides, if I really want to have my fun with her, it wouldn't be much fun with her sick like this."

"_You're too f***ing nice, White."_

"Isn't that the only way to tell us apart, Black?"

"_True…" _

White placed a wet towel over the young girl's forehead and sat down beside her. "Besides, I think she would visit us quite often."

"_And what makes you think that?"_

"I have that feeling." White took off his hat and placed a soft kiss on Sephinia's forehead. "One more thing, Black. Remember to be nice to her."

"_What the F***ing for?"_

"So that it won't end up like the last outsider."

* * *

I hope you liked it!

If there's any grammar mistake, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try my best to improve!

I'll try my best to post up next chapter as soon as possible! (Seriously, school is really a pain in the neck!)

Remember to review(vote) on who you want Sephinia to end up with! (Otherwise I'll randomly pair her with someone)

See you on the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 2 : Suspenseful Dream

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Suspenseful Dream**_

_It has been years, onii-san…._

_Where are you guys…?_

My eyes opened and I saw my hand reached out before me._ What's wrong with me…_ I clenched a fist and drew my hand back to my body. _What am I doing here anyway?_

I let out a frustrated sigh and sat up._ Hold on a second… what happened to the circus?_

I turn my head around and took at closer look at my surroundings. And apparently, I happen to be in a grey-ish colour world which I seem to be sitting on an invisible floor. Actually, it kind of reminds me of my marble collection back at home.

I let out a loud groan and laid back into the floor. "It was all a dream. I knew it! And gosh, my head hurts so badly!" I said and rubbed my head. _However, this place looks kind of familiar. _

"Yeah, maybe I should just go to sleep." I said and covered my eyes with my hand." And maybe I'll wake up tomorrow beside the oak tree and maybe I'll find nii-san calling for me with a worried look on their faces." I said with a smile.

"Gosh, what am I saying?" I slapped my forehead and sat up. "I knew that they won't come back no matter how much I wished it. After all, they never came back after they left me years ago…."

"BOO!"

I let out a loud shriek and turn my body around to see a very familiar person.

"Hello, Sephinia! It's been a awhile~"

"M-Mr P-Pirate!" I said in a terrified voice and backed away from him.

"That's rude! I have a name you know!" He whined and leaned down towards me._ H-he's f-float-_

"Floating? Ah, that's one of my abilities you see." He answered.

"Eh? Bu-h- how?"

"I just read your thoughts?" He smiled. "That's because I can! Cool right?"

"Eh- Ehhhhhh?" My hands and I gawked.

"Now, why don't we start over?" Mr. pirate smiled and gave me a hand, "My name is Nightmare. An incubus who inflects dreams. Nice to meet you, Sephinia Cross."

"I-I can't really say the same, Mr. Pirate." I said as he pulled me up.

"It's Nightmare! NIGHTMARE!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, where are we?"

"We're in your dream of course!"

"Well, if we're in my dream. Then why are **you **here?" I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms, "I don't remember inviting any cosplaying pirate into my dream. Especially the one who threw me in a hole. "

"First of all, the eye patch is just an accessory! Secondly, I wasn't the one who threw you in, it was the white rabbit." He pointed out. "Lastly, what do you think the word 'incubus' means?"

"Oh…" I blinked. Once. Twice. "Wait, what?"

"I'm an incubus. That's the reason I can get into your dreams." He smirked and leaned back.

"…" I blinked blankly at him, which made him tilted his head.

"Helloooo! Earth to Sephinia! Are you alright? Did you hit your head when you landed?" He waved his hands in front of my face, which worked perfectly and managed to snap me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said. My head feels a little funny. Well, actually feels heavy. I can't really think straight in this kind of situation. _This reminds me, if I'm dreaming and Mr. Pirate is just randomly floating beside me, which means my body is still somewhere in Wonderland._ I paused and looked up at the floating incubus. _And if he really is an incubus…. This means…._

"H-Hey! Stop thinking those thoughts!" Nightmare waved his hands and said nervously, "I won't do anything like that! So please stop it with those thoughts of yours!"

"No one asked you to read my thoughts." I gave him a deadpan look and sighed. This mind-reading stuff is going to take some time to get used to.

"It's not like I can do anything about it. Your thoughts just flew into my head without a warning." He pouted. " You're thoughts are quite fun to read though!"

"Honestly, Nightmare. You won't find my thoughts fun to read if you know the real me." I smiled painfully at him.

"Anyway, Mr. Pirate. Since you're the one who technically brought me to this….world. I believe you know who to get me back."

"Actually, Sephinia." Nightmare rubbed his neck nervously and frowned. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"You what?!" I raised my voice.

"H-Hey calm down! I really can't, Sephinia. I'm sorry!"

"Why? I really want to go back…." I frowned.

"Well, there is a way…." He said.

"Really?!" I jumped in happiness and made a puppy dog face. "Well? C'mon! Tell me!"

Nightmare scratched his neck and sighed. From the look on his face, he really wants me to stay here huh?

"You still got that vial, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and reached down to my pocket and pulled out the glass vial with the rose stopper. "This one?"

"Yeah, that." He replied. "Once you get that vial full, you'll be able to go back to your world."

"It will fill up?"

"Well, yeah. But you will need to interact with the inhabits of this world in order to fill it up."

"Hmm….interaction huh?" I said as I twirled the vial around with my fingers.

Which reminds me, there's something I need to do…..

"Hey, Nightmare?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"What is it-" Before he could finish the sentence, I had already lifted the vial and hurl it at him. Which perfectly hits him in the face.

"Ouch!" Nightmare yelled when he fell flat on his face on the invisible floor, "What was **that** for?!"

"Payback." I smirked.

"For what?!"

"For making me drink the stupid liquid." I said and walked over to him. I crouch down beside him and smirked, "So, Nightmare. How does being hit by a girl feels like?"

A moment passed. Two. Three. Weird. He didn't even twitch or talk back at me.

"Uh…Nightmare?" I arched a brow and frowned. I didn't hit him that hard, did I?

Before I knew it, blood started to puddle around him. I flinched and jump up to my feet when the blood puddle reached my shoe.

"N-Nightmare! Are you alright?!" I said in a panic tone. My face went pale when the blood puddle started to get bigger and bigger.

"You're loud… I can hear you just fine." I jumped when a blood stained hand suddenly grabbed my leg. Nightmare raised his head and sat up in his puddle of blood. He took out a violet handkerchief and wipe the blood of his face.

"…." I blinked blankly at him as I am far too shocked to say anything.

"Something like this won't kill me if that's what you're wondering." He said with the handkerchief covering his mouth.

"Maybe we should go to a hospital…." I suggested.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "I hate hospitals! So don't even think about bring me there!"

I sighed and patted him on the back as he coughed, "I understand…"

"You do?" Nightmare looked up at me like I've just said something funny. His face has slightly light up and wasn't as pale as a few minutes ago.

"Yeah…" I smiled. "I don't really like hospitals too."

"Why?" Nightmare asked as his eyes looked at me in awe.

"I don't know." I said with a sad grimace. "It's just a feeling I have.."

"Anyway.." I added, hopping he had forgotten what just happened. "What's with the different outfit."

"Hmm? Oh this?" He said as he looked down at his attire. "I don't usual wear that formal when I'm inside dreams." Nightmare stood up and pulled me up.

I looked up at him and smirked," Maybe I should stay a safe distance from you,. After all you **are** an incu-"

Before I managed to finish the word, nightmare and grabbed me on the shoulder and scowled, "Like I said, I'm not that kind of incubus and nor will you I try to harm you in any way!" I leaned back and laughed dryly.

Nightmare rolled his eyes as let go of me and wiped the remaining blood stains on his face. He stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket and pulled out my vial. He sighed before giving it back to me with a smile.

"Thanks…." I said as I took it out of his pale palm. "Sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." I can't help but grab the tip of my shirt. Hell, I can't even look at him with a straight face. I'm not good at apologizing. Normally, before I could even apologize, I would either be hit or be poured with cold or dirty water. Note to self: I really need to learn how to control my own strength.

I was waiting to receive a rough and painful smack from nightmare. However, I felt a hand touched my head instead. I looked up and was surprised to see a smiling Nightmare looking down at me. " It's alright….."

"Huh? B-but I just hit you so hard you actually bleed!"

"I said it's alright." Nightmare smiled and patted my head softly.

His soft touch felt so warm. I guess I really missed the feeling of somebody patting me that way. I wonder how long it has been since the last time someone has been this nice to me.

Weeks? Months? Years? I can't really recall.

Because the only people who cared for me left me many years ago…

"Sephinia?..." Nightmare tilted his head and peeked at me worriedly, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at the worry incubus and gave him a nod, which made him made the warmest smile I've seen in so long. However, looking at him makes me wonder. If he could read thoughts, why didn't he catch the thought about how I was going to hurl the vial at him? Or did he just pretended he never read that thought and let me threw the vial at him?

"I did." Nightmare replied with a smile.

"Then why didn't you dodge it and instead you let it hit you right in the face?" I asked back curiously.

"Because I knew you won't let it pass until you finally got what you wanted."

I stared blankly at the chuckling incubus. "But I made you ble-"

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. It's quite normal." He replied.

"How is bleeding **that **much blood normal?!" I pointed at the huge pool of blood that was still on the invisible floor.

"I not as healthy as I seem, Sephinia."

"I could tell from your very, very pale skin." I deadpanned.

"Well, I'm actually quite sickly. As a result, I often cough up blood."

"…You should really go to a hospital."

"NO! like I said, I hate hospitals! Didn't you just agree with me a few minutes ago?" Nightmare sulked immaturely at me. I gave him my most serious look and folded my arms.

"Well, if I would cough up massive amount of blood every second I would consider forgetting about my hatred towards the hospital and just go there anyway." I sighed. Seriously, I feel kind of bad for him.

"Traitor!" Nightmare cried as he frowned childishly at me.

I smiled at the sight in front of me. Even though he was the crazy pirate-cosplaying lunatic who threw me down a huge hole **and** choked a strange liquid down my throat. He wasn't such a bad guy after all. Well, once you get to know him better. I have the strange feeling that we could get along well.

However, there's still one more thing that I couldn't get it off my mind. Why is he being so nice to me. He's so nice it actually made me suspect something. Or….maybe I just couldn't get used to people besides my brothers being nice to me. Not only Mr. Pirate, but Joker was also really kind too. Well, at least he was kind enough to explain some stuff to me. Even so, I did injure them. How could they smile at me like nothing happened?

Well, this is Wonderland after all. Maybe the people of Wonderland really are mad, just like how it was written in the book.

"Maybe, maybe not."

I looked up to see a floating incubus who was smirking amusedly at me. Crap, I forget he could read minds.

I made a long sigh and narrowed my eyes at him. This whole Wonderland thing sure need some time to get used to. I wonder how did the Alice in the book managed to get out of Wonderland without being affected by all the madness that surrounds her. I know I would! Heck, whatever. This is all just a dream anyway.

"_You're wrong, Sephinia. Wonderland was never a dream._"

I felt the floor shake and began to crack. The whole dream was melting like melted ice-cream. I heard a soft chuckle as the world started to drain into the darkness, which came from the one and only incubus.

"Nightmare! W-what's happening?!" I shouted and tried to keep my balance, hoping the certain incubus heard me and he did.

"You're just waking up, that's all." Nightmare smiled at me from a distance as his figure began to fade.

"Nightmare, Wait! There are still some things I wanted to-"

Nightmare silenced me as he placed his slender finger on my mouth. "We'll take about it next time."

This time, his figure completely faded. However, I heard his voice echoed in the melting world along with a burst of chuckles, "One more thing, Sephinia. Once you wake up, come to the Clover Tower. Alice is very agar to meet you!"

"Nightmare, wait!" Before I could reach him, the dream world faded into the darkness, swallowing me along with it.

"_Don't worry, Sephina. We'll meet again very soon!"_

….

_Ugh….It hurts…_ I moaned as I flipped myself over. Gosh, my head feels like crap. Maybe it was a bad idea to go out on a raining day. Then again, it was for nii-san.

And I will do anything for my onii-san…

I twisted my body as I turned my body to the side. I opened my eyes to see a very blurry vision of black and red. Guess I'm still at the circus then. I wonder what happen-

Oh, that's right. I must have fainted when I was talking with White and his must have carried me here. Great, just what I needed, to let him see this side of me. The side which I had always hidden so well. I sighed and held my head as I felt another attack of throbbing headache coming in. It felt like my head was going to explode any minute.

-**Rustle-**

I looked up from the bed sheets as I felt something or someone just sat down at the edge of the bed. The only thing I saw was a black figure thanks to my blurry vision. However, I soon caught a better view of the figure when I leaned down at me and snorted, "Hmph, I see you're finally awake-"

"KYAAA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I let out a girly scream and gave the person a falcon punch which made him fell flat on his face on the hard floor. Somehow, that shock managed to make the headache go away. Yay. The bad news is: I think I've just hit Joker for the second time today.

I gulped as I saw the blood stain on the floor. Now I really need to learn to control myself. However, White seems to wear a different outfit from when I first saw him.

"Erm….White…are you alr-"

"Sephinia! Are you alright?!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when a certain clown suddenly ran into the tent. Wait… A clown?!

"W-White?!"

"What happened?!" White gave me a worried look before he noticed the person on the floor. I felt my heart just stopped a beat and my face turned pale as I turned my gaze at the man on the floor.

"I-if you're White…then that's….."

"Uh-oh….."


	4. Chapter 3 : Is Wonderland really how I-

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Is Wonderland really how I imagined it would be?**_

"My, foreigners are surely interesting…" White chuckled as he sat down beside me while I laughed back nervously. I took a small glace at the red-headed that sat the other side and shivered. Black, who just woke up a few minutes ago, was now sitting beside me while holding his bloody nose. Since he woke up, he has been giving me the scariest death glare I have ever seen in my life and the silence is really creeping me out!

At first, I thought he would either cruse till my ear bleed or either whip me to death after he woke up ( I noticed the whip on his waist when he was unconscious). Or maybe both! I shiver at the thought and smiled nervously at him, "Er….Black…. I'm sorry about what just ha-"

Black had finally snapped and before I could even finish what I was going to say, he had pushed me down to the bed with his fingers tightly dug down my throat. Great, I'm going to die in the hands of a very foul-mouthed warden.

"B-Black, I-I say I- w-was s-s-sorry!"

"Not in a million years am I going to f****** forgive you, s***!" Black yelled as he tighten his grip on my throat. His nails were dug deep into my flesh as he continued to glare at me. "HOW DARE YOU F****** PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I think I just felt my neck bone cracked. His grip was so tight I didn't have enough air and energy to push him off me, stupid feminine body. I glanced up at White for help but instead he just kept on smirking as he looked down at me being in so much pain. CURSE YOU SADISTIC JESTER, CURSE YOU.

Luckily, White decided to help me before the last strain of life left my body. He easily yanked Black's hands away from my throat and frowned at his counterpart while I gasp for breath.

"Joker….what did I said about being nice to her." White said disappointedly and folded his hands.

"But the w**** just f****** broke my nose!" Black shouted back at White, his eyes still glaring at me with anger.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You need to control your attitude, Joker. If you continue this on we won't have any foreigners left."

"Yeah, right. You just F****** saved her life because she has something that is inter- opfth!"

White had thrown a pillow at Black's face before he could finish. Which actually got me curious, what was he going to say about me?

"It's nothing. Please don't pay attention of it." I looked up at White. A creepy smile had danced up his face and a cold breeze just ran down my spine. Did he just read my mind? I smiled back nervously before taking a slight glance at Black. Darn, I really felt bad for the pillow. Black was constantly ripping it apart piece by piece while glaring at both me and White. Somehow, it gave me a weird feeling that that was supposed to be my face.

"Hey, White…."

"Yes. What is it, Sephinia?"

"Well, I always wanted to ask you….." I paused and frowned at the jester. I can't believe I'm saying this. "How in the world did _this_ get on me?"

I scowled and pointed at the red and black short nightgown that barely reached my knees which I noticed that I was wearing a few moments ago. I stood up from the bed and looked at both Jokers, hoping for an answer. I just hope they didn't give me _that _answer.

"Er….I think it's best if I didn't tell you…" White said nervously and ran his fingers through his crimson hair while Black just turned to a shade of red and look away. Even though it wasn't a direct answer but I KNOW what he meant by that.

"WHAT THE FUDGE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and held my head in embarrassment. "I JUST LOST MY VIRGINITY TO A JESTER AND A FOUL-MOUTHED WARDEN! WORST. DAY .EVER- ACK!"

I stopped hyperventilating and started rubbing my forehead. Black had just freaking thrown a bunch of keys at me! That jerk! Well, at least it calmed me down **and** better than having to lose one's virginity. I glared at both Jokers and earned a sigh from White.

"We never did anything to take your virginity, Sephinia." White said calmly as he looked at his counterpart, who also nodded in agreement. How I wish I could believe those words that he had just said. Sadly, I can't.

"Then how did I get this on me?"

"Smokes and mirrors, w****. Smoke and mirrors."

You could have guessed how much I hated jesters and circus, especially Jokers. That jerk, I swear I will make him spill it out one day!

"Then could you at least tell me what did you did with my clothes?" I said with a scowled and placed my hands on my hips.

"They're in the closet." White said while pointing at the wood closet beside the bed. I walked over and pulled on the closet door, revealing my now dry and clean clothes. Great, this way I can leave this freak show circus and go to the Clover Tower. I hope Mr. Pirate isn't mad about me being late.

I took out my cloths and turned over to face the Jokers, who were both busy whispering away. I wonder if they do that often. Though, it would be kind of freaky when you actually imagined the whole 'we are actually the same person' thing.

"Ahem…. So guys….do you mind stepping out of tent for a while?" I cleared my throat and said in the most polite voice. The Jokers immediately stopped their chattering and turned their attention towards me. Great, now I wish I never said that.

"You wanted to change?" White questioned innocently and tilted his head in a cute way.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" I said matter-of-factly as I felt my eyelids twitch. Then, I noticed that they had been staring at me quite intensively. I suddenly noticed that the nightgown I was wearing was actually **shorter **than I thought. I quickly covered my body with my clothes as I felt my face started to heat up. Don't freaking tell me that they're perverts too!

"What for?" White asked curiously as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Nightmare told me to go to the Clover Tower once I woke up, so-"

"No." Black answered as he gave his counterpart a short glance. White nodded his head and turned his attention back to me. "We forbid you to go."

"What?!" I blurted out with a frown. "Why?!"

"First of all, you still have very high fever." White spoke as his hand gently touched my forehead. "Second, it's not safe to travel around Wonderland at night-"

Before White could finish, a bright sunray shined into the tent door. Thank you Wonderland and you're weird phenomena!

"See! It's already morning!" I said happily as I felt the ray shined at me." And this little fever won't kill me- ARGH!"

I dropped my clothes and crouched down while holding my head as another headache attacked my head. I was wrong. If this continues, this fever WILL kill me. Sighs, can't there be a more painless way to die?

"Even if the time period changed, you're still unable to stand up with that headache, b****." I heard Black laughed as he kicked me on the head. OUCH! Thanks for adding the pain Black. I should _really_ repay you some day.

However, black seemed to have made the headache go away. Well, I guess I have to either hit him or have him hit me to chase the stupid headache away. Yes it's weird, but at the same time it's really effective.

I heard White sighed as he crouched down beside me so that our eyes are at the same level. He touched my forehead once before he spoke again, "Do you really want to go?"

"If I said yes would you let me go?"

"Yes…." White sighed at my puppy dog face (which was a trick I would always use on my brothers when I was little) and stood up. "However, on one condition."

"Ha! Name it!" I said proud and happily and stood up while picking up my cloths. Black scowled at me while White walked over to a small drawer and pulled out a bottle and a spoon with poker markings on it.

"You'll have to drink this." White said while pouring the dark liquid onto the spoon. I shivered as I remembered the disgusting liquid Nightmare made me drank and White now is going to do the same! What's wrong with these people and weird disgusting liquids?! I swear I could smell it from waaaay over here!

"N-No way! It looks disgusting!" I paled as White screwed the bottle cap while holding the spoon. Just simply thinking about it gives me Goosebumps! I took a few steps back as White walked closer to me.

"You'll have to drink it if you want to go to the tower. I promise it'll make you feel a lot better." White smiled politely and kept approaching me. Black just had to put his leg out and trip me while snickering at my terrified face.

"How about…. NO!" I yelled and crawled back on the bed as I gasped dramatically, "It even looks like it's a poison!"

"But, Sephinia, it's just a medicine-"

"Oh for the love of- Give me that!" Black growled as he forcefully yanked the spoon off White's hand and at the same time he used his other hand to grab my chin and shove the spoon in my mouth. He waited a few seconds until I completely swallowed the whole thing and pulled it out of my mouth and smirked at a job well done, leaving me coughing my head off in the background.

I have to admit, **that was the most abso-freaking-lutely disgusting thing my tongue have tasted in my whole entire life!** I mean, who uses sweaty socks, rotten garbage, drain water and cow poop to make medicines!

"W-Water…." I spoke in a crocked voice as I held my throat. White, being the nicer and kinder joker, quickly took a glass of water and handed it to me.

"T-Thanks, White…" I coughed as I gave White the empty glass after I gulped the whole thing down.

"You're welcome." White smiled as he took the glass from my palm.

"See, wench. It's not that bad is it?" Black laughed as he stood up from the bed and leaned down to look at my pathetic face with his hands on his waist.

I felt a vein popped up my head as my hands closed up into a fist. I stood from the bed and turned to face the darker joker as I raised up my leg, making both jokers looked at me questioningly. White froze in shock as I pulled my leg down at what seem like the speed of light.

"BLACK, YOU JERK!"

**-STOMP-**

"****************!"

...

"Hmm….? What's this?" I toyed with the card with my fingers as I looked up at White.

"It's called a Joker's Card." White said as he pointed at the white joker on the card and he flipped it around to show a black joker, "It's a special card that allows you to change the season for a certain amount of times without having to come and visit us for a game of cards." White smiled lovingly as he handed me my leather bag, "Consider it as a meeting gift."

"Wow, that's so nice of you, White!" I stared at the card in awe and took my bag from White's hand, "Thank you!"

"Anything for a cute young lady like you…." White said as he gently kissed my forehead.

"T-T-Thanks….. a-anyways I should get going!" I felt my face flushed a little as he smiled down at me. Damn you stupid female hormones!

"Are you sure you're okay going to the Clover Tower like that." White asked concernedly with a frown on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. After all, I did drank the medicine." I sweat-dropped and smiled at him. I heard White mumbled something but the circus music was too loud I didn't catch any word he said. I gave him one last smile before waving good-bye and running off into the forest. "Good bye, White.."

"Be sure to visit us soon, Sephinia!" I heard White shouted as I took one last glimpse of jester.

Hmm…. I wonder what he meant earlier when he said "Are you okay."…

3rd person POV

….

White waved his hands at the foreigner as her figure starts to disappear in the forest. His hands slide down his face as he let out a tired sigh. He glanced over to the white mask on his waist and frowned, "Joker, are you alright?"

"_Like f*** I am!"_ The mask shook as Black's voice yelled.

"But I'll have to say, it's quite interesting to watch." White chuckled.

"_The b**** just freaking dislocate my foot!"_ Black yelled at his counterpart while White just chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, Joker. That's what you get when you upset someone who is able to punch you senseless with just one hit…." White sneered at the mask on his waist.

"_So your point?"_ Black asked impatiently.

"The innocent young lady is not a normal foreigner." White answered straightly.

"_I won't call that w**** innocent."_ Black snorted as White chuckled softly, "True."

"_Oi, White. Don't tell me you-"_

"Just like you, Black, I know nothing about her." White smiled innocently as he tilted cutely. Black, however, was tired of all the events that happened today and just growled at his counterpart.

"_Whatever, you stupid clown, this is the last time I'll f****** help you look after someone. Tsk, I can't f****** believe you didn't feel any pain when she stomped on my foot." _Black said in a perpetually tired voice.

"Being the same person doesn't mean we have to felt the same pain." White smiled mockingly.

"_You b******! Tsk, when I find that w****, I'll f****** torture her to death!"_

"Don't worry, Joker." White said casually as he pulled out a book entitled, 'Alice in Wonderland' while toying with it, "I'm sure we'll see her real soon….."

"_Heh, if you put it that way, maybe we'll finally get to have the 'play date' we've always wanted." _Black snickered, _"Just thinking of it makes me quite anticipated to see her again…."_

"As do I, Joker, as do I."

Sephinia's POV

….

Have I ever said before that I hate jokers? Well, I DO! Curse that White for not talking straightly and telling me about the season the Clover Tower was having. I'm currently freezing to death! Curse you Wonderland and your stupid random seasons!

However, I can't really blame White fully. He has been very nice to me since I saw him. He even stuffed a blanket in my leather bag (Which I was really really grateful and useful too!). I do hope he didn't saw the contents inside. I hope NO ONE will know what's inside that bag.

Well, that actually proves that someone besides my brothers like me for who I am…. Hopefully…

I saw my icy cold breathe as I sighed, trying to walk towards the tower in this blizzard. I wonder how the residents of the Clover Tower managed to get out of the tower without being buried alive by the snow. To tell the truth, I have been walking for an hour and yet I still haven't seen a glimpse of the tower!

I fought against the strong, cold blizzard wind as it tried to push me off with everything it's got. Man, don't tell me Wonderland hates me too. I held my bag tightly on my chest, hoping to get at least a little warm body temperature. But just to my luck, my head started to feel dizzy.

Please don't tell me my fever is acting up! Maybe I should have listened to Joker and just stayed at the circus till my fever is gone. But then again, I'll have to put up with a bunch of circus freaks as the Jokers might start messing around with my mind. Yeah, being buried alive is definitely better than that.

"EKKKKK!" I screamed as I felt gravity pulled my leg deep into the snow. "Great, just my luck." I mumbled to myself as I struggle to pull myself up, "Wonderland my a**, this place is hell!" Wow, looks like Black's cursing habit has found its way to me. _How wonderful._

I tugged on the blanket and huffed my breathe out, wondering how many minutes left before I froze to death. Why does death love me so much?!

"Ugh, Finally!" I smiled as I covered my head with the blanket. Just when I thought fate was going to bail me out, it came back to save me! Thank you!

After walking for almost an hour I finally saw the tower! I had to admit, it looks very well-built. I smiled and use the remaining energy and ran towards it. Which by the way, was a **very** bad idea. Because by the time I reached the tower, my energy was completely drained away me. I felt billions of nails and needles poking my head, and my eyes began to betray me. Maybe what Joker gave me **was** poisonous after all. Or is it a a drug?

My hands tremble as I reached for the golden door knob, but before I could touch it, I had lost every single energy I had left and thus making me collapse into the cold snow. Tears slowly form around my eyes as I remembered what I once said.

"_I'll die in the cold one day if nii-san leaves me…"_

Heh, who knew how true that could be. Maybe nii-san will save me, like how they always did…

_Yeah right, they left me. They will never come back for me again. They hate me….._

I bright light shined into my eyes as the door slowly opened. I let my eyes slowly close as I took one last glimpse of the tall figure that stood behind the door. He stared at me in shock and crouched down to shake my senseless body.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?!"

The warm and caring voice…. how much I've missed it…

"Nii-san….."

….

"A-A-ACHOO!" I sat up and wiped my running nose. "C-Coldddd" I trembled as I clasped my arms and sneeze madly. "Achoo! Achoo!"

"Good, it looks like you've finally awake. You've made us very worried." A tall man smiled at me while handing me a tissue.

I looked up at him as he gently patted me on the head. Now that I've looked closer, he was the man who saw me outside the tower just now. He had short navy blue hair and a pair of golden orbs. He also had a small black lizard tattoo on his neck and he was wearing a dark grey suit. Since he was leaning down to me, I also noticed a massive amount of daggers hidden inside his coat.

"Thank you, Mister…" I took the tissue from his hand as he stood up.

"You can call me Gray…" He said while smiling down at me.

"T-Thank you for saving my life, Gray-san…" I tremble from the cold as I repeated my words.

"Just Gray is fine, and you're most welcome, Sephinia-san."

I smiled back at him as he walked towards the fireplace and threw some wood into it. Hold on a second! Did he just called me by my name?!

"He sure did~!" Nightmare sang as he flop down the couch and placed a thick layer of blanket over us. He pulled me closer to him and let my head rest on his shoulders. "You must be very cold, Sephinia."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Night-"

"If you think you could skip your work by staying with Sephina-san then you're wrong, Nightmare-sama." Gray cut me off and scowled at the incubus beside me.

"Ehhh? I didn't know Gray could read minds too." Nightmare pouted and folded his arms.

"It's easy to guess since you always try to skip work when Alice is around. Seriously, Nightmare-sama, you need to finish those paper works." Gray scolded lightly.

"For your information, Gray, I'm just going to company our little Sephinia here!"Nightmare frowned at Gray as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Er…actually…."

"Yeah, right." Gray rolled his eyes.

" It's so!"

"It's not! Now get back to work!"

"Noooooo! Sephinia here will get lonely!"

"Yeah, and I'm very sure she will be more comfortable without you around here."

"W-Wha-?! You're so mean, Gray!"

I felt my eyelids twitch as the arguments between the two men continue on. Man, Mr. Pirate is so full of himself….

"Hey!"

Great, He just read my thoughts, which was the truth I might add. I clasped my legs with my arms as sighed tiredly at the two bickering men. Someone really needs to stop them….

And yet, someone did….

"Can the two of you cut it out already?!" A deep voiced chided.

The three of us looked towards the door. A man with long navy blue hair that was tied up in the back and matching blue eyes who wears a long black coat with gold-bronze designs was standing by the door with a young girl standing next to him. She had long chestnut hair that reaches pass her shoulder, she also wore a light blue dress with gold circle designs on the edges with a white apron. She also had a blue bow with gold designs and a small red heart on her head.

The long-haired man (who I guess is Julius) ran his eyes over me like I'm some kind of an exotic animal. I coughed and turn my gaze over to the girl. She stared at me so intensively it's like she's trying to look right through me. Though, I can't say I'm not doing the same.

"Oh, it's you, clockmaker." Gray said coldly.

"So, I see that she had finally come to the tower." Julius walked over to me with the awfully familiar girl not leaving his side, "Julius Monrey, Nice to finally meet you, Sephinia."

"N-Nice to meet you too, Julius…" I forced up a smile and shook his hand. This whole 'I know your name yet we've never met before' thing is really creeping me out.

"I told them." Nightmare whispered into my ear and gave me a warming smile. He got up from the couch and stood behind the young girl.

"C'mon Alice, meet your new friend!" Nightmare flashed me a smile and gave the girl a little push towards me.

I blinked blankly at the young girl in front of me as she played with her dress nervously. Wait- did Nightmare just called her Alice? OMG THE ALICE LIDDELL?! NO WONDER THE APRON-DRESS AND BLUE BOW LOOKED FAMILIAR!

I chuckled softly as Alice continued to play with her dress nervously. I had to admit, the inner fangirl inside of me is rather happy to meet the main protagonist of my favorite book.

"Hello, my name is Sephinia Cross. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

Her face immediately light up and shook my hand as she smiled happily, "H-Hi! It's really nice to meet you, Sephinia!"

Both of us chuckled as the three men smiled at us. However, having to chuckle, I had to pay the price.

**-COUGH COUGH-**

"A-are you alright?" Alice asked as he held my hand Gray handed me another blanket.

"I'll go get us something warm to drink." Gray said and left the room. I looked over to Alice and she gave me a smile, "I'm sure you'll like it!"

Gray came back shortly with a tray full of cups of hot coco. He gave one to each of them and gave me the last one, "Here you go, Sephinia-san. Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, Gray. And please call me Sephinia." I took a small sip of the hot coco and I was absolutely delicious! Best coco I have ever drank! "It's tastes amazing, Gray!"

"I'm glad you like it, Sephinia." Gray smiled at me while drinking his own cup, this time, leaving the –san out. I really grateful people don't use honorifics around me.

"Since I don't deserve to be treated nicely…."

"H-hn? Did you say something?" Julius looked over to me, causing the others to do the same.

"Er…n-nothing ha ha ha. I'm just talking to myself." I laughed nervously as I waved my hand in front of my face. Though, I have a pretty good idea Nightmare knows what was that about.

A few moments later, a faceless maid came in and gave Gray a huge stack of paper and left quickly, which made Gray sighed and glanced over to the sickly incubus, "This was supposedly to be done by you."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm this sickly." Nightmare fake coughed.

"For the last time, Nightmare-sama ,don't use that as an excuse." Gray lowered his tone.

"That's because it's true!"

"Even so you still need to do your work! Don't think that because Sephinia is here I won't try to force you to work."

This time, it actually made Nightmare shrank back. I guess he must have read whatever thoughts that were inside Gray's head. Good job, Gray, good job.

"Do they do that often?" I asked curiously as Alice giggled back as a respond, "As often as they can."

"Heh, I see." I smiled back. However, there's something in my mind that I can't seem to figure out. "Hey, Alice. Why are most of the people here faceless?"

"That's because only role-holders have faces." Alice replied and took a sip of her drink.

"Role-holders?"

"Role-holders are people with roles like me, Gray and Julius." Nightmare explained, "Only people with roles are given a face. The people you see without faces aren't as important because they don't have a role."

People who aren't that important huh? I wonder if I'm consider a faceless in my world. "I see, Joker never bother to explain that part of Wonderland to me." I mumbled to myself as I took a sip of the hot coco and place the cup down on the table.

Alice's eyes suddenly widen and forcefully grab me by the shoulder. "D-did you just say Joker?!"

"Ehhh? Um….Yeah. They were the ones I first met when I came to this world- G-Gray?!"

Gray had suddenly lifted me up and started to check my body, he set me back to the couch one he's sure I'm totally fine and starts caressing his chin, "N-No cuts, injuries, or wounds?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were with the Jokers?!" Nightmare asked in a serious tone, "I should have woken you up earlier."

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Julius asked with a calm expression on his face. Even so, I could tell he was worried.

"Ehh? Because I don't think it's a serious matter, Nightmare." I glanced over to the unhappy looking incubus a smiled forcefully, "Furthermore, they were rather nice to me."

"That's what they want you to think." Gray said as he let out a sigh a relief, "They aren't as innocent as they look. It's a miracle you managed to come out of there in one sane piece."

"I-I see." I said nervously and I giggled softly, "I guess Wonderland isn't how I imagined it. Well, things don't always seem to work that way."

Alice rolled her eyes and patted me on the shoulder, "That's why you should be more careful when you're around them- Wait. What did you said just now?"

I blinked confusedly, "Things don't always seem to work that way?"

"No. The one before that"

"Wonderland isn't how I imagined it?"

"Yes! That one!" Alice shouted as she held my hands, which caused the role-holders to place their attention on me. "You've heard of Wonderland before?"

"Well, Yeah. It's my favorite book."

All the role- holders quickly sat beside and opposite of me as I finished that sentence. Even Julius seems interested. what's so interesting about a book anyway

"Wonderland's in a book?" Alice asked with burgeoning excitement. Right, how can I forget that they **are** characters from that book.

"Yeah. But I won't say it's **from** a book, more likely **it is** a book. It's called 'Alice in Wonderland'." I said while I wrapped my body with the blanket. Man, how cold can Wonderland get?

"Alice in Wonderland?" Nightmare asked while he rested his head on his hands.

"Yes. It's a story about how Alice falls into a rabbit hole and went to a parallel world called 'Wonderland'." I paused and took a drink, "Then the story continues as Alice begins her adventure in Wonderland."

"A-A story about my adventure?" Alice asked curiously.

"From how Sephinia said it, I think it's pretty much a yes." Julius replied.

"Then what about us?" Nightmare asked excitedly. I guess he really wanted to know what he's like in the story huh?

"Most of the inhabitants in Wonderland are actually animals I'm afraid. If I could remember correctly only a few were actually human." I said as I lifted my fingers over to my lips, "It's been a while since I've read it so I don't really remember."

"Then do you remember if I actually went back to the original world?" Alice asked.

"Actually, you do- Mmmph!" Before I could finish all three role-holders quickly ran to my side and gag me. Gosh, what's wrong with these role-holders?!

"Ha ha ha. What Sephinia mean is that the Alice in the book went back to her world when the time comes." Nightmare laughed nervously as he held my mouth tightly, "S-so Sephinia, why don't you show us the book?"

"Let's just keep that to ourselves." Nightmare whispered into my ear as Alice eyed us suspiciously.

_You really don't have her to leave do you?_

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, Sephinia."

_I guess it can't be helped._ I sighed as Nightmare finally took his hand off, "Thank you…"

_It's nothing. _I smiled at him as I turned to Alice, "How about I show you the book?"

"Huh? You'll show it to me?" Alice blinked at me as I pulled my leather bag over.

"Of course!" I pulled on the zip on my bag and started to dig into my bag, "Just let me- Eh?"

"Is….something a matter, Sephinia?"

"N-No. hmmm….that's weird….I could have sworn-" That's weird, I know I had it with me when I fell into Wonderland. Unless-

I looked over to the three male role-holders as every one of them arched their eyebrows. But then again, I won't make sense that they were all curious about the book if they have seen it before I told them. Or maybe I left it at-

"Let me help you, Sephinia." Alice smiled as she pulled on my bag. Oh noes! I can't let her see it!

"I- It's alright, Alice. Maybe I left it somewhere in Wonderland. I'll show it to you next time alright? Ha ha ha." I said nervously as I tugged my bag back. Phew, that was close. Well, maybe I shouldn't have celebrated so early.

Alice sulked as I hugged the bag tightly, which also caused the role-holders to get suspicious of me. Great, just what I needed.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Julius stated coldly with a suspicious look on his face. Man, how I hated that look!

"I can't be that bad can it?" Gray said as he crouched down in front of me trying to get a look inside my bag as I quickly pulled it closer to my body.

"C'mon show us!" Nightmare exclaimed for behind me.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Alice said excitedly. Not you too, Alice!

"Well, erm…I…I.." I stammered as I held it closer, which got all of them to get more suspicious. Heck, even a few faceless servants decided to peek inside and see what's happening.

"Sephinia…." They said in union in a demanding tone, which just made me shrank a few inches smaller.

"A-alright, fine! You win! Geez, please don't give me that look! It's both creepy and disturbing at the same time!" I sighed and stood up while holding the bag and heading towards an empty room, "Give me 10 minutes."

"Of course!" Nightmare said with that disturbing smirk on his face. Man, now I'm totally regretting coming to this place.

I sighed tiredly as I took one glance at them before closing the door behind me. Wonderland really isn't how I expected it would be!

And I could tell, this I going to be a_ very long day._

* * *

_So….. I hope this is long enough. I've decided to combine two chapters together to make it longer._ _I'm sorry if described Alice's hair colour wrongly. So, I hoped you enjoyed my story and I thank you for those who have read the last chapters. (Even though it's really crappy. ._.) _

_Nico, Alice and Sephinia : Please review~!_


	5. Chapter 4 : Sebastian Cross

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sebastian Cross**_

"Alright I'm done." I sighed as closed the door behind me. The role-holders who were minding their own business, had turned their attention to me and froze.

Alice's jaw dropped, Julius dropped his screwdriver, Gray had scattered the huge stack of paper he was carrying all over the floor and Nightmare…Well, he starts coughing his head off with the sudden shock.

I can't help but chuckle as they all froze in shock as I entered the room. I had to admit, after seeing this scene for a certain amount of times; this still won't get old for me.

"S-Sephinia…." Gray stammered as he called my name.

"….Is that really…" Nightmare continued.

"….You?..." Julius ended the sentence.

"Of course it's me. Who else would come out of that room?" I smiled and answered the question while trying to hold my laughter. I had to try really hard not to burst out laughing.

Alice's hand tremble as she pointed at me, "B-b-but, you look absolutely-"

"Different?" I giggled as I finished Alice's sentence.

Alice's POV

….

I can't believe it! That person standing in front of us was Sephinia! That girl- no. THAT BOY is Sephinia?! I think my brain just died. H-how could she change from a sweet, cute girl to a perfect gentleman?!

"Is something a matter, Alice?" Sephinia asked as she leaned down to me, now that she stood beside me, she is actually taller than me.

"N-No…" How could it be okay?! The auburn long hair and sea-blue eyes were now gone! All that's left is a boyish style white-sliverish hair with bangs that slightly cover her golden right eye while the other one was a shade of violet. She even wore a tail-coat suit!

Sephinia chuckled as she crouched down and helped Gray to pick up the scattered papers, she turned around as Julius cleared his throat, "H-how do you expect us to believe that's you?"

"Well, the me you're looking at is how I really look like." Sephinia said as she stood up with a stack of paper in her hands. She walked over to the desk and set the stack gently down as the rest of us continue to stare at her, "For your information, I **am** a girl. That is, if' you're starting to get suspicious about my gender."

Silence filed the room as Sephinia turned around to face us. She really acted a little different from before. But how she is now dressed really is making us confused about her real gender.

"How you really look like?" Gray asked curiously, "What about the long hair?"

"Long hair….? Oh, you mean this?" Sephinia said as she pulled out an auburn colour wig out of her bag.

"It's a wig?" Nightmare deadpanned as he wiped his mouth with his violet handkerchief.

"Yeah! I made it myself! Cool huh?" Sephinia beamed as she lifted the wig up proudly.

I had to admit, it was well-made. "So Sephinia, how did you find the perfect ingredient to make it anyway?"

She blinked at me a few times and began to smile darkly, _"Oh, you know, I just killed some random hooker and used her hair to make the wig."_

"You what?!"

"I was only kidding!" Sephinia laughed as she stuffed the wig into the bag, along with the cloths she was wearing before, "Ah, that never fails to amuse me."

"However, it's still hard to believe that is actually your real hair." I stated and pointed at her silky hair, "Is that really your real hair colour? I've never seen anyone with that hair colour in our world before."

"Uh…eh…Well, I don't really like my real hair colour so I decided to dye it." Sephinia said nervously as she ran her gloved hand through her hair, "That's why I was rather shocked when I saw Mr. Pirate over there, since he has silver hair after all."

"Hey!"

"That still doesn't make any sense about your eyes." Julius stated as she folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Oh….er…they're actually colour lens."Sephinia frowned as she pulled her bangs to cover the golden one, "I lost the other violet one so I decided to use the gold one as a replacement."

"What about your skin?"

"My skin?" Sephinia tilted her head.

"Yeah, now that you wore black, it's quite obvious that your skin is rather pale." I pointed out.

"Oh, I was born this way. My skin is so pale some people said I look like a doll." Sephinia smiled bitterly as she averted our gazes.

"I look like a monster don't I?" Sephinia muttered softly to herself.

"Of course you don't!" I smiled and walked over to the overly depressed girl and gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"You don't have to hide it, Alice. I know I look weird." Sephinia frowned bitterly as she hid her face with her bangs. She really didn't want anyone to see this, did she?

"I highly doubt that." Nightmare said as he as the other role-holders walked closer to us and hugged her by the shoulder, "Look around you Sephinia, doesn't every one of us look like that? I doubt that you would consider yourself weird once you've met everyone."

"Like that's going to make me feel better." Sephinia sighed as she wiped the imaginary tears of her eyes. She tried to break free from us, which just made me held her closer.

"That's what makes you special, Sephinia. If I have a friend like you, I'll sure treasure her like the most precious thing in the world." I said and held her tight in an embrace. This time, she didn't fight back; instead, she hugged me back, "Thanks, Alice…"

And for the first time, I think I've just heard her inner voice.

"_So…this is what it feels like to have a friend…"_

**-Cling-**

All of us stared blackly at the small metal object that fell from Sephinia's coat. She heisted awhile before picking it up. I curiously stared at the metal when reflected the sunlight as Sephinia dusted it with her fingers, "What's that?"

"It's a name tag." Sephinia held up the tag and turned it over to show us. A very beautiful curly writing of 'Sebastian' was beautifully carved in the middle of the tag while the sides were crave with golden vine designs. "Sebastian is my work name. I only use it when I'm either looking like this or working."

"You work?" Gray curiously asked as he twirled the tag around.

"Yeah. Though, I don't think it's very weird is it? I mean, I'm already 17 and I've worked for a few years."

"That's not the problem, Sephinia." I folded my arms and frowned, "Why would a girl like you dress up like that and use a boy name for work?"

"That's because I work in a butler café." Sephinia sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Why a butler café?" Julius deadpanned and adjusted his glasses.

Sephinia leaned back against the wall and folded her arms, "It was the only job I could find that has the highest salary. I need the money for my daily life so I had no choice but to accept the job."

"What about your parents? Aren't they supposed to be the ones responsible for that kind of stuff?"

"I've never seen my parents before. They probably died when I was very young."

Sephinia smiled painfully as she spoke. She flipped her hair and starts dazing off as she rested her head on her hand. "Sebastian has been a part of me ever since, so I don't mind one bit."

"In another way, I actually enjoyed being Sebastian; he's like another living person inside of me." Sephinia smiled as she turned over to face us. Her lips twitched as she tried to smile, I guess it must have been hard for her to smile.

"Do…You hate Sebastian?"

"Haha! Not at all! I like him more than I like Sephinia." Sephinia smiled as she waved her hands in front of her face, "To tell the truth, I wanted to be Sebastian more than I want to be Sephinia. But since Sebastian is like my other half I decided to hide him most of the time, he's more prefect then Sephinia and lots of people love him more."

Sephinia lowered her face as she hid her expression in her bangs, "Actually, I'm jealous of Sebastian, no matter how much I wanted Sephinia to be like him; Sebastian always get more attention than her. But that couldn't be helped could it? Since people love him more than me…"

I watched painfully as the glimmering tears starts to drip down her face as she tried to smile. I've always known that feeling, the feeling where everyone likes the other person. The feeling I had when I found out **he** was actually in love with nee-san.

"Lonely…."

Huh?

"Even so, I was never lonely." Sephinia flashed a smile as she wiped off the tears with her sleeves, "Because just like you Alice, I have 3 brothers, while you have a sister."

"You have 3 brothers?" I tilted my head as Sephinia continue to smile at us.

"Yeah, I've lived with them for my life. They're greatest brothers a girl could ever wish for!" Sephinia smiled happily as she mention about her brothers. She must have loved them so much. But who could have guessed she's able to smile after crying like that.

"Then why didn't they take the responsibility to look after you?" Julius asked curiously.

And after that, I guess Julius immediately regretted for ever asking that. Sephinia had a major mood swing and her face fell immediately.

"They….left me…" Sephinia murmured softly as she struggles to make her lips form into a smile.

"Years ago, they told they were going to a faraway place and that I should be a good girl until they come back….Which they didn't…. Years have passed as I was forced to look after myself alone. Nii-san had planned to let me live alone and rot to the core." Sephinia lowered her face as she spoke. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and pain as she clenched her fist tightly. "But I could never blame them; I love them too much to even think about it."

"They must have meant a lot to you…" I said softly as I patted her on the back, which caused her to look up at me with a painful look on her face.

"Actually, Alice, I don't even remember what they look like…"

Sephinia's POV

…..

I sat in silence as Nightmare was trying to figure out what's happening inside my head. Julius has gone back to fixing his clocks and Gray was called for an urgent assignment. Alice said that since Nightmare had some things he wanted to talk to me about in private, she figured it's best if she left us both alone.

"So, Sephinia…" Nightmare spoke up as she sat down beside me. "Have you ever wondered why you were here in Wonderland?"

"No, Why?" I asked as the incubus looked away.

"It was for Alice…"

"Alice…..?"

The incubus nodded, "Yes, since Alice has been the only foreigner here, she's starting to get lonely with a friend from the same world. So, I've decided to bring you here to company her."

Of course. Everything was for Alice, just like in the book. If only Wonderland belongs to me….

"I see…"

"But don't think it's all for Alice." Nightmare patted my head as he stood up. "We wanted both you and Alice to be happy."

"….." My eyes twitched as he continued to smile at me. "You read my mind didn't you?"

"Hahaha of course!"

Well, DUH. How could he not miss the chance to read my twisted mind?

"That's why I've given you a role in this game." Nightmare said as he walked towards the door.

"And that is?"

"Protect Alice, make her happy, become friends with her. It's your job as a butler to make the girls happy, am I right?" Nightmare turned over and smiled at me, "I'll leave her in your hands."

I stared surprisingly at Nightmare who had given me a task I've never received before. But, it clearly wasn't a challenge for me. I felt my lips curled up into a smile as I placed my hand on my chest. "You can count on me, Mr. Pirate…"

"For the last time, stop calling me a pirate!"

"Of course, of course." I laughed as the incubus frowned cutely at me. He sighed as he turned the knob and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Thank you, Sephinia…"

"You're Welcome…"

I don't need anyone to tell me to do that.

It has been my dream to make everyone smile.

Even if it means that I would have to sacrifice my happiness….

….

"I'm really sorry about bring up your old memories…."

"It's fine, Alice. I'm not mad at all.

"B-but you look so sad-"

"To be honest, Alice. If you worry too much you'll grow wrinkles at a very young age.."

"EHHH?! NO WAY!"

I laughed as Alice froze in horror. She quickly noticed that I was actually kidding and stick her tongue out at me while resuming changing into her peach colour nightgown. I, however, just took off my tail-coat, vest and tie. Well, I've always slept that way every time I got home late. I had to admit, it wasn't really as uncomfortable as it seem.

To tell the truth, I was a bit shocked when Alice suddenly knocked on my door and said that we should share my room for tonight. She also said that it's been a while since she has had a sleepover with any of her friends so she would like to use this time to have one with me. Which I could really understand her feeling. (Since Wonderland is full of men I could tell she's going to cling to me more often.)

I just smiled as she twirled around while smiling at her own reflection. I wonder if this is what people call a 'Slumber Party'. It seems rather fun to me.

"So, Sephinia." I jerked up my head as I heard Alice called my name, "Do you plan on going back to the original world?"

"Not sure." I replied as I hang my cloths on a chair, "But as long as Alice is here, I think I'm going to stay."

"Why?" Alice curiously asked as she tilted her head in a very cute way, "You don't have to stay with me. Once your vial is filled you can go home."

"Nightmare told me that I was here because of you." I smiled as I turned around and sat by the edge of the bed. "So, I've decided that as long as Alice is here I'll stay here with you."

"If you go back I'll go back with you. I'm pretty sure your nee-san is worry about you." I gave her once last smile before I drifted into my own thoughts, "Well, at least you have someone waiting for you in our world."

"So, Sephinia! Mind showing me your vial?" I flinched as Alice suddenly sat down my side and grabbed me by the shoulder. Does that mean she didn't hear what I've just said?

"Uh..Yeah sure." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial, "Here"

"Thanks!" Alice smiled happily as she yanked the vial off my hand. However, What's so special about a via-

"Your vial…it's different from mine."

Huh? Different?

"Here, this is mine." Alice took her vial as held it along with mine. The vial look exactly the same except for the rubber stopper. Alice's was a beautiful heart shape while mine was a rose shaped glass stopper. Weird.

"But whatever, a vial is still a vial. Here" Alice handed me my vial as she slipped hers into her pocket. She laid down on the bed and pulled the bed sheets over herself, "Get some sleep, Sephinia. We're going to the castle tomorrow."

"I will." I blinked as Alice suddenly sat up from the bed and sighed. Has she forgotten something?

"One more thing, Sephinia. I bet the Jokers didn't tell you this one too." I stared at her blankly as she starts to chuckle, "Everyone in Wonderland will fall in love with you, so be ready!"

"Ha…? Aren't they supposed to fall in love with _you_? I mean, you are the main heroine of this story." I blinked blankly as Alice just giggled at me.

"It doesn't mean that they won't fall in love with you too. I'm sure every one of them will fall head over heels for you." Alice gave me one last wink and lay back on the bed, "Good night, Sephinia…."

"Yeah, right." I sighed as I pulled the sheets over her. Alice really is a loveable character and I'm really glad to be able to make friends with her. But she is really full of herself. Well, I guess that's what makes me like her so much.

But one thing for sure, that Alice was going to be disappointed when she founds out.

No matter how much they are going to love me, I'll never pay them back with the same feelings.

Because I've promised myself, that I would never, **ever**, fall in love with anyone.

"Good night, Alice….."

* * *

_Well, I guess you all now know what Sephinia was hiding :D (Which was quite obvious). Anyway, Thanks again for those who have viewed my story! You've made me very happy :D You deserve a cookie!_

_Sebastian : Please review~ *bows*_


	6. Chapter 5 :The castle dyed in red

I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. Sleeping on the floor isn't as comfortable as I thought and my back is really killing me.

"Wake up, sleepy head! We need to go to the castle today remember?" Alice called out as she shook my body.

"Ugh, 5 more hours and I'll wake…." I groaned and covered my head with the pillow as Alice continued to shake me violently.

I wasn't in the mood to put up with whatever crap Alice has for me today. Don't get me wrong, I like Alice. I really do! I guess I had to blame my stupid brain for working while I'm supposed to be resting. Ever since my brothers left me, my brain has been constantly giving me nightmares that were able to keep me awake for the whole night. Not that I need any sleep anyway, I could easily go through a day without any sleep. But with all the shenanigans that's been happening lately, I clearly need to fuel up my sleep meter. I mean, a girl **does** need her beauty sleep. However, when Nightmare's around, I tend to talk to him the whole night instead of having those nightmares. Since he wasn't actually invading my dream last night, I have a pretty good idea he had a little chat with Alice.

I suddenly felt Alice stop shaking me and let out a relief sigh. I guess she probably gave up and ran off or something. And boy, how wrong was I…..

"ACKKKK!" I yelped as I felt a force yanked my blanket off and made me fell off the bed- Wait- BED?!

Oh, that's right. I saw Alice woke up a few hours ago and crawled up the bed. That would explain why the floor felt so comfy. I guess that girl was too excited to go to the castle.

Unlike me.

"What the hell, Alice." I growled as I rubbed the back of my neck. Man, this girl is stronger than she looks. I guess that's what they say Cant Judge A Book By Its Cover.

"We- I mean _**you**_ need to get ready! Vivaldi would be furious we would be late-" Alice suddenly turn to a shade of bright red and quickly turned away. Gosh, I wonder what's wron-

Oh, riiight. I'm still wearing the butler cloths from yesterday. I guess I really look like some guy who just had a night at the- Never mind. I guess sleeping on the floor was a good idea after all.

I looked down and noticed the white button-up long sleeve shirt and the long black pant I was wearing was wet. I guess I must have sweated when I was having the nightmare. Not that it makes any sense since its winter in the tower. Maybe Alice had poured cool water over me yet I didn't feel it because I was too busy dreaming away.

Now that I think about it, I remember seeing two read-heads walking around in my dream world while I'm busy being swallowed by the darkness.

Nah, maybe it's just my imagination.

"So, finally awake yet?" Alice crossed her hands over her chest as she scowled at me.

"If I'm not before, I sure am now." I sighed and pulled myself up. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door and open it, "Now, if you would please step out of my room, I could get ready and we both could get to the castle earlier."

"…Fine" Alice muttered sadly as she walked out of my room and I closed the door behind her. Sorry, Alice. But I'm not actually the type of person people would prefer to socialize with. I hope you could forgive me….

….

"Sephinia~!" Alice sang happily as she waltzed into my room, causing me to drop the hair pin I was holding.

"What is it, Alice?" I said, sighing as I turned around to face her.

"Sephinia-" Alice gasped as she took a glance at what I was wearing and pointed at the wig I was holding in my other hand, "You…..can't be wearing _that_ are you?"

I rose up the wig and looked at it before I look at Alice, "Yeah, is there a problem with it?"

"No. Well, I was thinking maybe you could meet them looking like this." Alice said, her eyes sparkling.

My eyes twitched and I froze for a moment, "Please tell me you're kidding me, Alice. Most of the people in Wonderland must have heard that the new foreigner is a female and I don't really want anyone to think that I have a cross-dressing habit."

"Actually, you do."

"Shut up."

Alice sighed and held me by the shoulder, "If you're worrying that Wonderland isn't going to accept you looking like this then you're wrong, Sephinia. I swear everyone is going to love you!"

"….Am I really that easy to read..?" I deadpanned.

"Pretty much." Alice answered honestly.

I let out a sigh while Alice just frowned at me, " How about this, you pretend to be Sebastian, Sephinia's twin brother. Say that you were trying to safe Sephinia but end up falling into the hole yourself and that Sephinia is actually sickly compared to you so she doesn't come out often."

"I doubt the other role-holders are going to believe that." I shrugged.

"I'm sure they will." Alice gave me a thumbs up, "Once you feel like it's time, you could tell them about your real identity. And I'll guaranty they all will happily accept you."

Alice does have a point. And I guess it won't hurt if I try it out. "I guess I'll give it a try." I smiled silently to myself, "After all, my disguises are flawless.."

"Then how about we make a bet?" Alice suggested.

"A bet?"

"Yep!" Alice smiled happily as she clapped her hands together. "You said that your disguises are flawless right? Since we don't know if the other role-holders are as sharp as they look, we'll use this chance to find out!"

"By using….a bet?"

"Yes! If none of the role-holders found out about your true identity, you win. However, if either one of them does found out, I win."

"Hmmm…sounds fair enough." I stuffed my wig into the bag and starts searching for the perfect cloths to wear. Good thing I always bring a spare collar shirt and shorts with me.

"But I guess we need to count Nightmare, Gray and Julius out since they already knew about it." Alice said as I saw her figure running towards the door, "I'll be waiting at Julius's room! Come and find me when you're done! Ask the servants for help if you can't find it!"

"Alright!" I yelled back. I peeked out of the door as I heard Alice giggling to herself in the hallway.

"_Hehe, I wonder what they'll do when they found out!"_

And by that, you should _never_ judge a book by its cover…..

…..

"So, you did really just give Black a taste of his own medicine?"

"Yep, and I think he won't bother me for some time."

Alice giggled as I continued to tell her my adventures in Wonderland before I met her. Alice's one was really original, I guess. I smiled at her as she continued to talk about the wonders of Wonderland including the fact that Wonderland has very random time changes.

I sighed and rose up my head to look at the clouds. It's only been a few minutes since we've left the Clover Tower. I don't really want to meet the queen of hearts though, I mean, what if she's the same as in the book. She could have my head for god sake! But then again, if she did, Alice wouldn't be walking right next to me now.

I drifted into my own thoughts as I tried to remember the events that had happen a few minutes ago.

_As I opened the door, Julius and Alice were chatting away while Julius was fixing his clocks. They looked so happy when they talk to each other, I wonder if that's how I'll be if I had a friend to actually befriend with. A tiny part inside of me told me that should not disturb them and they them chat away at least until one of them noticed that I was there listening to them. But that actually ended very quickly when Nightmare suddenly appeared out of nowhere and poked me on shoulder, causing me to jump and fall flat on my hips._

_Before we actually left the tower, Julius, along with the other 2 role-holders handed me a hand knife while Alice wasn't paying attention. They must have really cared for her huh?_

"Sephinia."

AHH! Seriously, this isn't good for my health. I mean, I have to worry about every single thing and now we're heading to the most dangerous place of all! What if the Queen beheads me?! Nooooo I love my head too much to lose it!

"Sephinia?"

What about Alice?! What if she died?! No No No! That's not going to happen! If it does, Julius, Gray and Nightmare are going murder me!

"Sephinia!"

"Huh?! What?!" I sprung around to see a very angry Alice with her hands on her hips and scowling at me.

"I'm saying you almost hit a tree." Alice said as she pointed at the tree that was only a few inches away from my face.

"Oh, right, Thanks." I said as I picked up my pace.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't even hear me when I called your name." Alice frowned at me as she struggle to keep up with my pace. With I really hope she didn't.

"Oh, nothing, I'm perfectly fine." I lied

"You're lying!" Alice exclaimed, "I could tell from your face."

"Fine, I'm worried about Vivaldi." I said, letting out a sigh. Well, that was one of the things I'm worried about.

"Why? She isn't as violent as the other role-holders." Alice tilted her head at me. "Well, except for the beheading part."

"That's what I'm worried about…" I said honestly. "The red queen in the book isn't as friendly as the one you were talking about."

"Vivaldi isn't as bad as she seems." Alice giggled. "She actually has a softer side like the other role-holder."

I smiled back her as a respond. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about. "And then there's **him**."

"Him?"

I nodded, "Yes, that man of a rabbit-"

"Peter." Alice corrected me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I ran a hand through my hair, "If I'm not mistaken, he saw me before. I don't think he'll actually buy it."

"Don't worry about him, he's as stupid as he seem." Alice gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulders.

"I hope so…" I gave her a faint smile.

….

"And…..We're here!" Alice exclaimed happily as she pushed away the bushes. A maze was in front of the castle that was sitting on top of a mountain. No wonder Alice like this place, it's really beautiful.

"Well, at least we didn't meet Ace on the way." Alice gave me a cheeky smile, "Or else we won't reach here for at least 20 time changes. And Peter…"

"Well, I had to admit, Alice. This place is really beau-"

"ALICE! MY LOVE! YOU CAME TO VISIT ME!" I saw something white and red fly pass me and Alice was tackle to the ground. With the said rabbit on top of her.

"ACK! Get off me you stupid obsessed rabbit!" Alice yelled as she tried to push the Peter off her. Which I had to admit, is really fun to watch.

"B-but, I'm so glad to see you, my love. And I finally had time to spend it with you!" Peter pouted as he held Alice on the waist, which caused her to kick him.

I was expecting to see a rhyming Peter but…..well, I guess they aren't really the same as from the book. Which reminds me, does the white rabbit in the book actually rhymed?

I smiled and bend down, "Do need a hand, Alice?-"

And yet, I got a very angry rabbit aiming his gun at my head.

Wonderland is such a very friendly place.

_Not._

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." Peter growled as he adjusted his glasses, while I rose up my hands in defence, "Look, I have nothing to do with you, buddy- "

"Who are you and what are you doing with my Alice?" I felt the cold metal on my forehead as he stood up and pushed his gun straight at my head. Being possessive now, aren't we?

"I'm not patient so answer quickly before I shoot you." Peter warned me and his fingers slid to the safety trigger, making a click sound.

I smirked and grabbed his gun. He looked at me confused as I pulled it towards my chest, "If you want to shoot me I suggest you shoot me here."

"Why you-"

**-Bang-**

"Sebastian. My name is Sebastian Cross, Sephinia's twin brother. The new foreigner of Wonderland." I smirked as pulled the gun away from my body as Peter pulled the trigger just in time to avoid really being shot. I walked around him and helped Alice up. She froze in shock as Peter turned around and gave me a dirty one.

A very very dirty look.

"From what I remember the new foreigner was supposed to be a girl." He snorted at me and adjusted his glasses.

"Sephinia isn't feeling well, so I came on her behalf." I said, smiling. "I fell into Wonderland with her when you guys threw her in."

"Hmhp!" Peter glared at me and pulled Alice away from me. "Even so, I don't let her go. She's my dear and being with you shall only make she shred tears."

Wow, did he just rhyme? I had to admit, it's more annoying that I thought.

"Do whatever you what, Alice and I are just friends."

"Hey!"

"However…" I said, putting a protective hand over the pocket when I kept the knife. "If you do anything to hurt her, I'll make sure I cut off those fluffy ears of yours and use them to make a rabbit doll."

"I should be the one saying that." Peter said dangerously and pointed his gun at me while I glared back at him.

We stood there silently while glaring at each other while Alice kept on looking at us back and forth. I always lose in glaring contests since I can't stand glaring at a person for too long. Well, thankfully someone ended the awkward silence in a way I would call 'Let's kill Sephinia by slicing her into halves!'

**-Slash-**

"Ace!"

I heard Alice yelled as I dodged the in-coming attack which nearly slices me in half. I glanced over to attacker as he quickly recovers his balance and swings his sword at me at full speed. I mean, seriously! What's wrong with everybody today?! Even Alice threw me off the bed for Dealer's sake!

"Sephi- I mean, Sebastian, are you alright?!" Alice called as she stood beside Peter, watching me dodge the killer sword.

"Do I look alright to you?! GAHHHH!" I screamed (Thankfully it didn't sound girly) and ducked as the psycho man swing his sword at me and slice the tree behind me in half. Wow, I should learn how to do that some day- Wait! This isn't the time to be admiring him!

"Hahaha! This is fun! But it'll be more fun if you could stay still and let me kill you!" The brunette who wore a red coat flashed me a cheeky smile and again, swing his sword me.

I had to admit, this is good for exercises. But not when someone is trying to slice your head off, literally.

**-Cling- **

"Hell no!" I held up the knife in front of my face as the knight tried to push it off. My lips twitched as Ace, the knight of hearts, flashed me one of his famous grin Alice told me. How I want to smack that grin off his face so badly!

"Aww, come on! Please~?"

"NO!"

"Ah, Nevermind. Chasing you around like this is fun too!"

"What the- ! Stay away from me!"

"Will Sebastian be able to survive that?" I heard Alice said worryingly and gulped.

"I bet he can." Peter replied.

"AT LEAST HELP ME OUT YOU STUPID RABBIT- AHHHHHH! THAT HURT!" I cried up as I fell to the floor with the huge cut on my right arm. The knife had flew out of my hand and landed somewhere out of my reach. I held my arm in pain as blood bleed rapidly as flinched when something tall walked towards me. I froze when Ace held up his sword over his head with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, It's nice meeting you, Sebastian! Goodbye~!"

Argh! My body won't move! Why won't you move?! I said move!

Damn it, body. Move!

"Ace! Stop!" Alice yelled and ran in front of me just when Ace pulled his sword down at me.

I can't believe what I just saw. Alice was trying to safe me. But why…..?

"Alice! Get out of the way!"

Too late.

**-SLASH- **

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone froze as Alice let out a very high-pitched scream. Alice shivered while Ace dropped his blood-stained sword as he looked at Alice's body that was stained in crimson blood.

No, it was not her blood.

It was mine….

"S-Sebastian? O-Oi are you alright….? P-Please answer me….." Alice shook my lifeless body that laid on top on hers. I flinched when she accidentally touched the very long and huge wound on my back. Well, I guess my body never fails me on the most important times.

"Sebastian! Please answer me! Please don't die-"

I placed a blood-stained finger on her lips with using the other fingers to wipe away her tear. Why is she crying? Had she gotten hurt? "I'm fine Alice, please don't cry." I gave her a forced up smile as I turned over to see the 2 role-holders. Ace's eyes widen at me in shock while Peter gave me a very sad frown. Was it because Alice was crying?

"Tell me, Alice. Why are you crying? Ace didn't hurt you did he?" I gave her the most convincing smile I could make and caress her cheeks with my fingers with her tears kept flowing out of her eyes. I can't stand seeing her cry like that, it makes me feel like crying too…

Alice cried as she suddenly hugged me tightly with her hand on my head, trying hard not to touch the wound on my back and arm, "Baka! I'm crying because of you! You shouldn't have done something so reckless, you could have died! I'm so sorry!"

So, she's crying for me? Now that's something new.

I guess some humans show this kind of emotion as well.

"It's alright, Alice. I'm still talking to you aren't I?"

"B-b-But S-S-Sebastian!-"

"My, my Alice, you really are such a crybaby." I teased as I softly patted her head, trying as hard as I can to not get any of my blood on her hair, "Please stop crying, it makes my heart shatter."

Alice held my body tightly as she cried into my chest. For a moment, I thought she had forgotten I was actually a girl. Well, that's what makes it so interesting. I took a small peek from her shoulder and saw Peter glared deadly at me. I flashed him back one of my dark smiles and pushed Alice away from my body.

"Come on, Alice. Let's get going."

"Yeah, but let me bandage you up first. We can't have you walk around with your wounds exposed."

"Please don't worry about it, Alice. I can bandage myself perfectly fine. I don't want to get you any more of my blood on you."

"Eh? But it's fine. I'm the reason you got hurt."

"Well, if you insisted- ku! Ku! kuh! Urghhhh!"

I cover my mouth with my hand as I being to throw up blood while Alice held my other arm to support me. Man, now I know how Mr. Pirate feels like when he's having a coughing fit. And it felt awful! Ugh!

"Hey! Are you alright?!" I felt an arm held me up. I lifted up my head and to see the one and only Ace. (That stupid rabbit didn't even bother to move his leg!).

Heh! Good job, Alice. Those stupid role-holders actually ate the bait! HA! Who knew I was such a good actress! (I didn't act about the pain though. It really burns like hell!) Being Sebastian is most fun I had in my entire life! Wonder why I never did this when I was younger-

Oh, right. My brothers would totally **kill** me if they found out I was cross-dressing as a boy AND working at a butler café. That's why I would always dress back as the girl I am and wear a wig with a skirt when I went get them back from wherever they went.

"Ace-san, that was an amazing fight! Maybe we could fight each other next time." I flashed him a grin and walked off with Alice to the castle. I sighed and began to drift off into my thoughts.

Seeing how Alice cried when I got hit makes me want to protect her more.

Humans are so fragile, they break so quickly before I could even safe them.

Maybe Alice will last longer than the others.

I just can't stand seeing everyone disappear in front of my eyes.

Please, Alice. Please, stay with me longer. At least, until the day I die….

….

A few hours have passed as I was sitting on a chair inside Vivaldi's room drinking tea while the girls fussed over the stuffed animals. I watched them silently as the two of them discussed on how the stuffed bear matched Alice's dress.

Both of us changed into a new set of cloths since mine was torn and Alice's was stained in my blood. Alice wore a pink dress with white and red ribbons and a pair of red and white stripe socks. While I wore a red coat with a white frilled shirt underneath and a pair of matching white pants.

Red. Everything is Red.

Of all the colours I hated red the most. The whole castle is red. The role-holders wear red. The servants wear red. The roses in the garden are red! It's like a nightmare gone true!

Besides red, the next thing I hated the most are roses. I truly despise them! I don't understand why people love them so much anyway.

"It's cute right? We just bought it last week!" Vivaldi squealed as she held up the stuffed bear that was wearing a dress similar to Alice's.

"Yes it is!" Alice said happily as Vivaldi handed her the bear.

"There are lots more to see, dear Alice!"

I smiled as the two female giggled among themselves. Vivaldi isn't a very bad person after all, she looks just like Alice's elder sister. They get along pretty well. I wonder if Alice gets along with her real sisters as well, she never liked to talk about them to me when I brought up the topic. Did something happen between them?

"Hehe!"

Seeing Alice so happy in Wonderland, I guess it's better if I don't find out. I don't like to talk much about my brothers too. It's because I don't really remember anything about they.

However, ever since I came to Wonderland, I've been thinking about them lately.

I wonder if Wonderland has anything to do with my memories….

"Sephinia?"

"Huh?" I looked down at the two and was surprised to see Vivaldi looking up at me,smiling.

"Is there anything I could do to assist you, Vivaldi-sama?"

"Just call us Vivaldi."

"Alright."

"Good." Vivaldi flashed me a warmer smile as hugged a stuffed rabbit. "Come play with us!"

"I'll have to decline that offer, Vivaldi." I said nervously as I held up my hand, playing with stuffed animals were never my thing. And as Sebastian, I have to refrain from doing that kind of stuff.

"As a girl, you should love stuffed animals too." Vivaldi frowned.

"Sorry for my rudeness." I smiled nervously.

"It's fine." Vivaldi sighed and went turned back to Alice, mumbling, "You're a girl yet you act so un-ladylike! We should teach you to become a proper lady some day!"

"Aha ha ha ha. I'll try my best."

Apparently, Vivaldi was the only role-holder that Alice entrusted with my gender secret. She kind of went in the room and saw us when Alice was helping me with my wounds and found out that I was actually a female. But she was still kind enough to help us keep the secret and lend me male clothing while she have the torn ones sewed up.

However, she wasn't very happy when she knew I was cross-dressing just because I need money. I had an earful from her but in the end she still let me act as Sebastian. Being a woman is such a headache….

"Hmhp! If only all the useless men would be as gentleman as Sephinia!" I heard Vivaldi complained while Alice just laughed nervously back.

"Excuse me?"

"See, Alice!" She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at me. "A proper man should behave like a gentleman and not some homeless animals! Ah, if only Sephinia was really a male."

"Well, I could be one if you want, Vivaldi." I said, flashing her one of my famous charming smiles.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and sighed, "I guess Blood could be counted as a gentleman…"

Blood? The mad hatter?

"As if." Vivaldi rolled her eyes, "He's as bad as those so-called men."

"I don't think he's _that_ bad."

"Yes he is, Alice. And we advise you to stay away from him."

"But Vivaldi! He's your br-"

Alice's hands quickly flew to her lips while Vivaldi shushed her. Both of them turn to me and smiled nervously, which caused to me raise my eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha. You didn't hear anything, right?" Alice laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah. Please pretend you didn't hear anything, Sephinia." Vivaldi added.

"O….kay…"

Both of them gave me a nod and went back to their conversation earlier. Woman always talk about the weirdest things.

I look a sip of the tea and leaned back against the chair. What a tiring day.

"Well, not as tired as I am in my world…."

….

"Goodbye!" Alice and I waved at the heart castle role-holders.

"Hahaha! Bye, Alice. And Sebastian, I'm waiting for the next time we meet again!" Ace waved back at us cheerfully.

"Aha ha ha…I-I'll be waiting for the moment."

"Alice! My love! Why are you leaving so soon-" Peter fell flat on his face when Alice dodged his glomp.

"To get away from you, you stupid stalker!"

"B-But-"

"No buts!"

Peter sulked at the angry Alice. I chuckled as Alice folded her arms and walked over to Vivaldi, which caused him to give me a death glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I smiled back at him, ignoring his glare, "Say, Peter-san, How about I help you to win Alice over?"

"Y-You would?!" Peter asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling.

"Yep! But you have to keep it a secret from Alice." I said softly, giving him a wink.

"Deal!"

I smiled at walked up to Alice, patting her softly on the shoulder, "We should get going before it gets dark."

"You're right." She nodded. "Goodbye, Vivaldi."

"Alright! Please visit us soon!"

"I will!" Alice waved back as she pulled me out of the castle territory. She turned to me as we walked through the forest and smiled.

"Today was fun wasn't it?"

"It was. You seen to have smile a lot more than I have expected." I teased.

"That's because you're here to enjoy it with me!"

"Pardon me?"

I stopped my pace as I watched Alice walk pass me. Did she meant what she just said?

"I know you heard me." Alice frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "I meant what I said. I'm really happy to have you around."

Alice walked closer to me and held up my hand. She placed the knife I thought I've lost in my palm and gently kissed me on the cheeks, "Thank you…"

I stood there dumbfounded while Alice giggled at my expression and began to run towards the direction of the tower. "Come on! If you don't move them I'm going to leave you!~"

"H-Hey! Wait up, Alice!" I called out as I ran after her.

Maybe I'm starting to enjoy my life here in Wonderland after all….

And of course, The happiness of having a friend.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long actually…. Anyway! I'm sorry for those who hoped to see a rhyming Peter! I'm very terrible at rhyming and if I try the meaning of sentence might turn out very wrong… But hey, a non-rhyming Peter isn't bad to right? :D _

_Anyway, Sephinia isn't the type of person that would go angry on people. Even if the person tried to kill her, she would forgive them. So for those who thought "OMG Sephiania are you dumb?! Ace tried to kill you! How can you still say something like that?!" Here's the explanation. :D_

_Sephinia : Please review!_


	7. Chapter 6 : Coffee x Tea

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Coffee x Tea**_

Another day in Wonderland and another part of me just slowly disappeared…

Sighs….. If this goes on, I won't live till the day my vial fills up…

"Stupid Wonderland….." I murmured to myself as I held up the shining metal object sitting on the desk beside my bed. "Things just gotten weirder day by day…."

I played with the bullet with my fingers, making it shine as the sunlight reflected it. I watched it carefully as I twirled it around with my fingers. From the looks of it, it must have been in my body for some time…

Yes, that's right. The bullet came from inside of me. I found it while I was coughing up blood at the heart castle. Ever since that, I have kept it with me, trying to find out how the heck it ended up inside my body.

And why I'm losing my memories day by day…

"Ahhh! What the heck…" I pulled the bed sheets over me and snuggled the pillow. "That's not what I should be worrying now…"

The thing I should really be terrified about now is a certain story book heroine and the consequences of losing to her bet….

….

I rubbed my temples due to the massive headache I'm experiencing thanks to a certain heroine as I walked down the hallway to one of the main rooms. Alice just pushed me off the bed, AGAIN!

Maybe I should remind her I'm not a morning person or she might get strangled by me one day.

I sighed and pulled the door know, opening the door to reveal all the Clover Tower role-holders and Alice sitting around a round table.

"Good Morning, Sephinia." Gray, the first person to notice I came in, greeted me with a warm smile. Julius greeted me with a slight nod, Alice smiled at waved at me and Nightmare smiled at me while motioning me to sit next to him.

"Morning…" I faked a smile and sat between Nightmare and Alice. I eyed over the table and saw empty plates all over the table.

"You guys already had your breakfast…?"

"Yeah…" Gray frowned.

"I'm really sorry we didn't wait for you." Nightmare apologized with his hands put together. "We're just still not used to having another foreigner with us."

"It's alright. I'm not hungry anyways. I'll just go make something to drink." I stood up from the chair and made my way towards the door.

"Sephin-!"

I heard Alice called out my name as I closed the door behind me and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. I do hope I remember where the kitchen is….

I glance over to every door I pass by. I remember I accidentally walked in to the kitchen yesterday night. I wonder if I'm really starting to lose my memory. I can't even remember what nii-san looks like… Ugh, this is really killing me.

I inhaled deeply and picked up my pace. I was too distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone in front of me until I bump into her.

"Opfft!"

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, miss!"

Miss?

I lifted my head and saw a huge stack of paper. The person holding the stack was a very beautiful blonde faceless maid.

"Are you alright?" She sat down the stack of paper and kneeled down in front of me. Her slight curled blonde hair slide down her shoulder when she tilted her head. She reached over to touch my arm but I quickly pulled it away when she touched the wound, causing her to flinch a little.

"I'm fine, thank you." I helped her up and gave her the stack of paper. "Say, can you point out the way to the kitchen?"

"The…Kitchen?" She tilted her head at me and pointed down to the hall way. "Just walk down straight and turn left. The kitchen is the last room on the corridor."

"Thanks." I smiled.

She nodded and continue to walked down the hallway. I watched her figure and placed my fingers on my chin.

"Miss, have we met somewhere before?"

She turned around and looked at me uneasily. Her eyes averted my gaze and she kept on sweating.

"E-Eh? No, this is the first time I've seen you…"

"Figures." I said softly. "Anyway, Thanks for your time. Have a nice day."

"N-No Problem. Have a nice day too."

The young maid bowed and quickly walked down the hallway. I shrugged and continue my journey to the kitchen. However, the faceless girl really looks so familiar….

I opened the last door on the hallway and walked in, leaving the door open. I walked over the shelf and looked for the ingredient to make my favorite drink. I looked at one of the shelves and took out some stuff:

A coffee mug. Check.

Some coffee power. Check.

Some Tea leaf. Check.

Sugar. Check.

Now all I need is for the water to boil and I finally enjoy my little drink. It's been awhile since I've let myself rest and enjoy my life like this.

"Maybe I'll get to remember what's living in my world feels like again." I thought out loud and I placed out the ingredient one by one.

"_Yeah, Right…."_

...

"Sephinia?"

I turned over to see Alice peeking into the room. She closed the door and walked over to my side, taking a small look at what I was doing."What are you making?"

"It's called Yuanyang Coffee Tea." I poured the brewed coffee and tea together in the mug.

"Yuanyang what?" Alice tilted her head as I added some sugar to make it sweet.

"Yuanyang Coffee Tea." I said, making the finishing touch and lifted the mug up. "It's a combination of coffee and tea. It's my favourite drink." I laughed softly as Alice peek into the mug, "I've fallen for it the minute I tasted it."

Alice gasped drastically after I finished my sentence and began to stare at the mug in awe. She never had this amazing drink before? I really felt bad for her.

"It looks good….."

"Do you want to taste it, Alice?" I asked politely, handing her the mug.

"Eh?" She stared at me, then at the mug, then me again, "A-are you sure?!"

"Of course." I said, carefully placing the mug in her hands. I watched her as she lifted the mug up to her lips and took a small sip of the hot drink. Her eyes widen and she carefully placed the mug on the counter before grabbing me by the shoulder.

"T-That's the best thing I've ever drank!"

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled back at her as I once again let 'Sebastian' take over. Since Sebastian has been with me for some time, I noticed he seems to have a thing with the ladies. Hmm… I wonder if it would work on Alice.

Bah, she isn't that stupid. But it would be rather fun to play with her for awhile- What am I think?! Alice is my friend! Ugh, I really need to get that side of me checked up one day. I'm really having the feeling I'm starting to sound like those sadistic role-holders.

But then again, since no one's here, I guess it won't hurt if I act like Sephinia for the moment. I still have one thing to ask her.

"Why don't we make some for Nightmare, Gray and Julius as well?" I suggested, pushing Alice's hands away from my shoulder.

"That's a good idea!" Alice said happily as she clapped her hands together. "I doubt that the role-holders ever drank anything like this!"

"Well then, Alice." I said, pushing away my bangs as I reached up to the shelf.

"Let's make this the most amazing drink they have ever drank.."

….

"So, Sephinia, what it's like working at a butler café?"

"The usual I guess. But it's a lot interesting then you think."

"I see… erm….so… what do you do there?"

"The usual stuff, I would normally serve noble customers and the ones that would always come by the café. Sometimes, I would help out in the kitchen since I'm one of the few peoples who know how to make pastries, cakes and special drinks. But normally, I won't have the chance to enter the kitchen since I was often requested by most of the customers."

Alice listened silently as I told her about my life in our world while waiting for the water to boil. Alice somehow seems to be interested in what I was doing in my daily life. I've never actually told anyone on how I lived my life, but….somehow…talking to Alice actually made me feel better. I wonder if it's because I actually shared my story to another person. And that other person is actually my one and only friend.

Pfft. Sebastian will surely laugh at me if he saw the face I was making right now. The real me is so pathetic. If Sebastian wasn't here, I wouldn't have been the me I am now. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now…

_Don't say something like that! I'll always be here for you!_

Sometimes I wonder if Sebastian was a substitute for my onii-san. Kind and a very loveable person. Unlike me. Well, not that I remember any of my brothers personalities.

"So…about the bet…" I said softly as I poured the boiled water into the mugs. Alice snapped out of her thoughts looked at me with a concerned look. My, was she spacing out as well? Probably thinking about her dear sister again.

What was her name again? Ah, yes, it's Lorina.

"What bet?" Alice asked innocently as she flicked her eye lashes. What? Don't tell me she has forgotten already.

"The bet between you and me." I stated, turning my body towards her and placing my hands on my hips with a frown on my face, "The one we made a few time changes ago?"

"What- Oh….That!" Alice said drastically as she just caught the meaning of my words. She blinked at me blankly while I did the same. After like what seems of a few seconds of silence, She finally tilted her head and asked innocently, "What about it?"

I mentally slapped my forehead, causing me to roll my eyes and sighed at her before turning back to the counter, "Didn't Vivaldi found out I was a girl?"

"Oh, that! Actually that wasn't part of the bet." She said matter-of-factly.

"Pardon me?"

"Actually, I was planning to tell Vivaldi from the start. Since she's like, the only female role-holder, I didn't actually counted her into the bet." Alice said nervously as I turned my head around narrowed my eyes at her. She played with her fingers while looking at a different direction, "But I never expect her to find it out herself."

_This girl._ I sighed and rolled my eyes at the fellow foreigner. "You should have told me earlier! I didn't have any sleep because of you last night!"

Alice muttered a soft sorry while my eyes continued to twitch in annoyance. I turned back the cabinet and pulled out a silver tray with clover markings. I saw a small medicine bottle labeled "Nightmare" with dark purplish liquid filled inside and took a small mental note that I need to take my own medicine. The fever I've had since I came to Wonderland hasn't completely healed yet and would hack up any time.

I placed all the mugs on the tray and carefully lifting it with one hand while I open the door with the other one.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go find the role-holders."

Alice's POV

….

I watched Sephinia's slender figure as we walked down the hallway. She balanced the tray of mugs with her right hand and held a small bottle on her left hand. I walked behind her silently as she seems to be living in her own mind at the moment.

I've loved to see how she fight and work. Everything she did is so perfect it's almost like she's in-human. Well, she doesn't look like a human anyway but she did said about the hair colour and colour lens . Not that I mind thought, Sephinia's a great friend and she's very nice and protective. However, the way she acted is sort of like a grown male, just like how the role-holders would act around me.

"Alice."

Maybe it's because she worked in a butler café filled with men and lady-like customers that were very rich and popular. From how she talked as her other personality, Sebastian must be very popular since he's all perfect and all.

"Alice?"

Why do I felt like Sephinia resembles some of the role-holders? She's as skillful as Ace and Gray, as protective as Peter and Vivaldi, as charming and polite as Blood, as fun as Elliot and Boris, as sarcastic as Julius, as good at reading minds as Nightmare, as dark minded as Dee and Dum, as friendly as Pierce and Gowland, and as convincing as the Jokers-

"Erm…Alice….?"

Wait- What part of Sephinia resembles Joker again? Then again, if I really thought about it, every part about her resembles White and Black- What?! NO! Sephinia doesn't resemble those twisted Jokers! She's different from them! Why did that get into my mind anyway?

"H-Hey….. Alice…?"

However, that smile she had on her face does look exactly like the one White always had on his. Her smile however, looked more convincing and probably no one could notice if it was a fake. And there is the part about Sebastian. Though, Sebastian is nothing like Black at all. In fact, he's like another version of White. Without the sadistic and twisted part of course!

"ALICE!"

"W-what?!"

I stared in shock as Sephinia suddenly grabbed my should with her left hand and the small bottle on the tray. She eyed me suspiciously and letting me go with a soft sigh.

"Spacing out? It's not like you at all, Alice."

"Ah ha ha. Sorry…."

She rolled her eyes and pointed the door with her index finger. "We're here."

"R-really?" I laughed nervously while she narrowed her uneven eyes at me. S-scary…. No wonder Nightmare was a little shaken when he first met her. I turned my head away from the scowling girl, "S-so, how long have we been standing here?"

"About five minutes."

"F-five minutes?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"I did, Alice. You were so busy thinking about me you didn't even heard me."

"Oh, sorry- Wait-! How did you know I was think about you?!"

A smirked danced up her lips as she raised up her left hand and said in a matter-of-factly way, "I know a lot of things, Alice. You underestimate me too much."

See! I told you she could read minds!

The smile immediately vanished from her lips as she finished her sentence. The famous expressionless look in now sitting nicely on her face.

"Alice, is this the room?" She asked, pointing at the door beside us.

"Yeah." I replied, turning my body towards the door while she did the same. "Gray and Nightmare are usually in this room. Julius comes here sometimes but he almost never leaves his room."

"Well, I guess we'll be bringing him his drink later." The grey-headed foreigner said as she placed her hand on the knob and turned it.

**-Creeeaaaaak-**

"Alice?" Nightmare's voice rang as Sephinia slowly pushed the door open, revealing all three role-holders sitting by the clover themed couch set. Gray sat next to Nightmare while Julius sat opposite of them.

Guess that lessen the trip to Julius's room.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled as I walked in the room with Sephinia right behind me, "Sephinia made us some drinks!"

"Yep." Sephinia added with a smile flashed up her face, "I hope you will like it."

Both Julius and Gray took a mug from the tray, Sephinia placed the tray on the glass table and picked up the last mug. As she lifted the mug to her mouth, Nightmare, being the only one who didn't get one, pouted.

"H-hey! What about me?!"

The smile on Sephinia's face started to darken as she held up the mug away from her lips, "_Who said I was going to make a cup for you, you little __**immature**__ pirate_."

"K-Kyuuu!" Nightmare shrank back terrified while the other role-holders and I flinched a little. Sephinia looks like she's going to eat us whole!

ignoring us, Sephinia just cover her mouth with her hand and chuckled softly. She handed the terrified incubus the mug and flashed him a polite smile, "I was only kidding, Please don't take it seriously."

"T- T-T-Thank y-you…."

I watched in shock at Sephinia's smiling face. She did the same thing a few time changes ago when she was hurt by Ace. She smiled like nothing happened! H-how can she do that?!

"Alice?"

I shook my head and turned my head towards Sephinia, "What is it?"

"Are you alright?" She asked with a frown.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've stared at me for a while…"

"I-I am? Ha ha ha. Sorry…"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously, "I don't mean to sound rude, but you seem to act weirdly around me lately. What's wrong?"

Oh no! She getting on me! Come on, Alice! Think up an excuse! "I was thinking that you didn't make one for youself…"

Sephinia looked away and her gaze was fixed on the little bottle she was holding earlier. She gently picked it up and sighed. A smile once again curled up her lips as she spoke.

"I don't feel like drinking it. Even so, I still need to take my medicine."

"Was it because there wasn't any mugs left?"

Sephinia stared at Julius with her eyes widen. The smile on her lips vanished.

"Yeah…."

"It's not that I mind anyway. Seeing you guys liked the drink I make is enough for me." Sephinia said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I had to admit, Sephinia." Gray smiled. "This is amazing."

"Thanks, Gray!"

" 75 points."

"Only 75? My drinks are a lot better than that….."

"Don't listen to the grumpy clockmaker, Sephinia! Your drink is even better than Gray's coco! I love it!"

"N-Nightmare-sama!"

"Well, it's not my fault your cooking sucks."

"Y-You don't have to be so straight forward about it, Nightmare-sama!"

"He's right, lizard. The last time you made dinner it almost killed us."

"N-not you too!"

I started to laugh as the three men bicker at each other in the background. My laughter died down when I heard a soft chuckle beside me.

"Ah…..These men…."

Sephinia chuckled with a hand covering her mouth. She looked so different when she was before. She looked relaxed…

A soft sigh escaped her lips. She turned to face me and patted softly on my head.

"_It must be fun to be around people who love you…"_

Well, I think that's what she said. She said it so softly I can't even hear it properly.

"I'll be going to the kitchen to fetch something and to take my medicine."

I gave her a nod and she turned her heels towards the door and turned the door knob.

"Seriously, Sephinia. You're so awesome-" I quickly shut my mouth with my hands as I noticed I just said out my inner thoughts. Sephinia turned around and tilted her head with a smile.

"Well, Alice. I'm merely one hell of a butl-"

**-BANG!-**

"Yo, Alice!~" Boris waltz in the room as the door cashed against the wall, followed by the twins.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!"

"B-Boris, Dee, Dum." I said nervously as the twins ran towards me and held both of my arms.

**-Creak-**

A high-pitched creaking sound came from the door as it slowly moves away from the wall, revealing a very unpleased Sephinia holding her nose with a large crack on the wall.

Uh-oh….

"U-Uh… s-sorry…. didn't see ya there…" Boris apologized as he hid behind me terrified while Sephinia continued to glare darkly at them. She expression immediately changed to a cheerful smile.

"Haha! Don't worry about it! I'm not mad at all!"

S-she did it again!

She stood up from the floor and dusted her shirt. Boris, being completely fooled by her smile walked over to her and great her.

"Never met you before, new role-holder? Haha, anyway the name's Boris! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, my name's Sebastian Cross. The new foreigner."

Sebas- Oh right, the bet.

"Foreigner?" Dee asked.

"I thought the new one was a girl like. Nee-san." Dum added.

"You must be talking about my twin sister." Sephinia smiled as she knelt down to the height of the twins. "I fell in the hole with her. She's has a very weak body and is sick right now so I'm taking in her place."

The moment Sephinia finished the sentence. The clover role-holders shoot us weird looks. I placed a finger on my lips and smiled nervously, hoping they won't ruin the bet.

"Do you know what this means, brother?" Dee asked Dum with a cheeky smile.

"Yep!" Dum replied with a nod.

"We're having a new nii-san!" Both of them said in union as the cling to Sephinia.

Nii-san…?

"_They left me…..my nii-san left me…"_

"Dee, Dum, let's not call Sebastian nii-san alright?"

"Huh? Why?" Dee pouted, holding Sephinia tightly with his hug.

"Yeah! Tell us, nee-san!" Dum said with a frown on his face.

"Well, uh….I…." I stammered, trying my best to make as excuse. They are going to make her feel bad! I'm sure about it!

I felt a soft touch on my head. I lifted my head to see Sephinia smiling warmly at me as she gently patted me on the head. Her lips seem to move but no sound came out of it.

"_Don't worry about me, Alice. I'm fine."_

My eyes widen in shock as I finally realized what she was trying to say…

"…_..but, thank you."_

She gave me a nod before she turned her attention towards the boys, "You guys can call me whatever you want, alright?"

"R-Really? How about bastian-nii?"

"B-Bastian-nii? Can't you guys think of something better?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! Bassy-nii!"

"Uh…that just sounded so wrong, Dum."

I smiled as the boys were occupied with someone else other than me. "Sebastian" does really know how to entertain people. I sighed as I turned over to Boris.

"So, what are you here for?"

"To bring you the Amusement park of course!" Boris flashed me his famous Cheshire cat smile. He turned over to face the Clover role-holders and rubbed the back of his next. "If it's ok with you guys."

"Of course!" Nightmare replied with a smile planted on his face, "As long as Sebastian is there with you guys."

"What?!" Sephinia, Gray and Julius all said in union.

Nightmare gave the clockmaker and his subordinate a 'I'll explain everything to you later' look and turned to face a very confused Sephinia.

"Don't you think it's a great idea? You can meet the other role-holders there too."

"Are you kidding me, Nightmare?" Sephinia's eyes twitched. To me, it's the polite version of "Repeat that again and I'll kill you"

"Of course not, Silly! You'll have to visit the Amusement park sooner or later so why not now?"

Sephinia sighed in defeat and muttered softly, "I guess so…"

"Alright! Let's go now!" Boris exclaimed as she pulled Sephinia other of the door along with the Bloody Twins.

"Wha- Let me go!"

I let out a soft chuckle as I watched Sephinia being forcefully pulled out of the room. I waved good-bye to the Julius, Nightmare and Gray and ran out of the room with a long sigh.

"Well, I hope there's nothing going on in the Amusement park today…."

* * *

_Sorry if this came out very late! :( Have been using most of my free time on school stuff. Thanks for supporting TSCM :D I guess I could group this fan fiction story as the longest one I've written so far. (Most of my stories are either very crappy or never meant to be finished so I've never posted it up). I really hope this story would finally be the one that would be finished :D_

_About Sephinia mind reading Alice's thoughts. Please note that Sephinia CANNOT read minds like a certain childish incubus._

_Nightmare: Hey!_

_Sorry Nightmare, I just had to say that. *laughs* Anyway, As "Sebastian", Sephinia can easily read people's emotions and could tell what they're thinking. "Sebastian" does that all the time :D_

_So, What's Yuanyang Coffee Tea? It's a type of drink made from coffee and Hong Kong styled milk tea and it's a very popular beverage in Hong Kong. Weird combination right? Most people would go "Coffe and Tea are TWO different things! They can't be mixed together!" That's what I thought at first too. The truth is….IT'S SUPER AWESOME! Trust me! For more info, you can look it up in the web :D_

_And no, I'm not from Hong Kong…._

_Last but not least…. I've decided to put a "random fact" at the end of the A/N of every chapter from now on! Isn't that great?! XD It's a little thanks for those who read my A/Ns :)_

_Random Fact:_

_Sebastian can actually talk to Sephinia in person in her dreams, however, he only appears in her dreams once in a while to cheer her up. Besides that, Sephinia can communicate with him mentally in her mind but she rarely does so unless Sebastian was the one who talked to her first._

_Please review~!_


	8. Chapter 7 : Amusement Park

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"Amusement" Park._**

I let out tired sigh as we walked through the forest. Apparently, a punkish cat and a pair of axe-playing twins decided to drag me out of the tower while I'm supposed to be resting and wait for my wounds to heal.

I folded my arms and watched Alice silently from behind as my lips twisted into a scowl. The two kids beside her don't seem to be as innocent as they look. Which goes the same with the pink cat walking beside me.

A punkish humanoid Cheshire cat and two axe welding children. Why aren't I surprised at all?

Because this is the infamous Wonderland and I'm supposed to become mad like all the other role-holders here. Duh.

Sometimes I just wonder if I'm in the wrong Wonderland and this place is just another fake world and it's actually called "Underland".

I did fell in to a hole…Well, more like getting thrown into one. But still, this is nothing like Wonderland is supposed to be. I mean, the white rabbit and Cheshire cat are NOT supposed to be humans! Well, I guess I'll just have to bear with it until I wake up or die. Whichever comes first.

Speaking about dying, I didn't die when Ace hit me with his sword. Which clearly make sense this is all just a stupid dream. Though, it did hurt when he hit me.

_The most important thing right now is Alice's safety. You did promise those gentlemen that you would protect her no matter what. Aren't I right, Seph-chan?_

My lips twitched at the voice inside my head. Ish, I always hate it when Sebastian's right. It makes me feel stupid and most importantly, I should be the one controlling him! Not the other way around! And who gave him the permission to call me Seph-chan anyway?! Only nii-san call me that-

_Sephinia? Is something wrong?_

Maybe I should just try to let the magic of Wonderland- or whatever this place is called, do its job and just forget about nii-san. And just use the remaining time I have left and spend it with these idiot role-holders and sweet little Alice, dream or not.

_The problem is, do YOU really want to forget about them._

"Oh, just shut up Sebastian!"

My hand flew across my mouth as everyone turn around and gave me weird looks. Dang it! I just blew my secret!

"Er, Sebastian,is something wrong?" Boris asked innocently as his tilted his head, his tail wagging back and forth.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just talking to myself, that's all." I made a fake cough and sweat started to fall down my forehead. The twins seem to buy it and return back to cling on Alice while Boris just looked down at me and eyed me suspiciously.

"You do know you count on me if anything's bugging you." Boris's face soften into a concerned look and he held me on the shoulder.

"I don't need any help; I'm fine on my own."

"Ya know, if you keep this up, you'll get the whole Wonderland worry about you. Even if you're a man just like the rest of us."

Eh? H-He's worried about me?

"I-"

"Sebas-nii! Look! We're here!" The twins suddenly ran towards me and held both my arms, making me swallow back the words that were on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh…" I muttered softly as I wiped out the sweat drops on my head. Is it me or is the weather here very hot.

"The Amusement park is having summer." Alice said as she handed me a blue, yellow and red checkered lace handkerchief.

"It's alright, Alice. I don't need it-"

"It's not mine, Sephinia." Alice whisper softly into my ear, quiet enough that the three men didn't heard anything, "It's yours."

Alice smiled as she handed me the handkerchief. Eh? Since when did I have a handkerchief with me? Weird. I flip the cloth around and saw my name sew neatly on it.

"Nightmare gave it to me. He said he had wanted to give it to you ever since the day he saw you."

Mr. Pirate? Since when did he have something like this? Most importantly, since when did I bought myself such a colourful handkerchief?!

"Oh, Thanks." I muttered back softly. Bah, whatever, I should just take it anyway.

I stuffed the handkerchief in my pocket and sighed. My head started to get heavy from all the heat. Alice seems to notice it and ran beside me and supported me from the back.

_Ish, Showing this weak side is really an_ _embarrassment to me. You really should work out more, Seph._

My lips twitched at the voice inside my head. Man, what do I have to do to make him stop nagging me!

_I'm doing this to protect you, airhead. _

_**Well, it's not my problem I have a **_**weak**_** body!**_

_Well, that goes for the two of us. _Sebastian sighed. _Remember, we share the same body; I can feel anything you feel. Just like those sadist Jokers._

I sighed mentally. Sebastian's right. But why must be he the one who gets to boss me around?! I should be the master here! Ugh, why did I noticed that he a mind of his own a lot earlier…

_That's because you're stupid, my dear._

_**I would love to slit your throat open and enjoy your slow painful death, Sebastian.**_

_Well, too bad, sweetheart. Do that and BOTH of us will die. _Sebastian said in a polite tone before releasing a sigh.

_I'm only doing this because I care about you, Sephinia. Just like how you wanted to protect Alice. If that woman gets in the way, I don't care if she dies, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Don't forget what you've promised nii-san._

Promise?

"_We hope to see your smiling face when we come back, Sephinia."_

"_Of course, onii-san!"_

Smile huh? I wonder if I'm able to do that again after all these years.

_And that's the reason why I'm here! I'll make you smile again. Alright, Sephinia?_

Besides my brothers, Sebastian was the only one left who cared about me. It doesn't matter if the world is out to kill me. As long as I have them, I'll be able to live in that world.

"**W**h_at_ **a**b_o_u_**t**_ _Wo_n**d**er_**l**_a_n_d_?"_

Huh? Wonderland?

I turned my head around to see everything turned into pitch black. E-Eh?! What happened?! Where's the Amusement park?!

"**D**o_**n**_'t y_o_**u** _**l**_o_**v**_e W_**o**_n_**de**_rl_an_**d**? **D**on_'t_ y_**o**_u l_**o**_ve _**u**_**s**?_"_

"No." I said bluntly. No, I don't like Wonderland at all. This world is really crazy, and it's people as well! A-And I'll never love anyone! Love doesn't exist!

"**M**y, m_**y**_, y_**ou**_ r_ea_l**l**y ar_**e**_ a st_**u**__bb__**or**_n l_**it**_tle _t_o**y**."

Toy….?

T-toy…?

"N-No!" I screamed and crouched down with my hands holding my head. Toy, toy. Where have I heard that before?! That word alone makes me go crazy! That isn't the only time I've heard someone call me that. Where…Where have I heard it before!

"_Friends? HA! She's just a little toy. Once she's dead, we'll throw her useless body to the sea."_

"_Don't you think she's fun to mess with? A little toy like her will be broken in no time."_

"_Hey, Demon. Did you know we all wish you were just a toy? That way, we can dispose of you whenever we want!"_

Multiply voices rapidly flew into my mind. Urgh! Who are these people?! I-I never did anything to offend them, r-right?!

I felt myself tremble in fear as the voices continue to attack my brain. Where's Sebastian?! I-I'm nothing without him! W-why did he leave me alone?! Why does everyone have to leave me alone?!

I'm so weak. I'm so weak!

"Now, now, my dear, you don't have to worry about a thing." A smooth voice suddenly rang beside my right ear as I felt someone held my hand.

"Because we'll be here for you…" Another voice continued in my left ear. This time, I felt a hand held me tightly on the waist.

"U**n**t_il_ **t**h_e_ _**da**_y **w**e d_e_ci_**d**_ed t_o _ki_**ll**_ y_**o**_u."

"Sebastian?"

N-No! Leave me alone!

"Sebastian!"

I jumped in full shock as Boris held me on the shoulders. W-what the- everything's back to normal and the Amusement park is back too! W-what happen back then?

"Sebas-nii, you look very jumpy." Dee said, as both of them trying as hard as they can to not burst out laughing. But their efforts of trying to do so got wasted after a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Boris added. He stood beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Er…Ha ha ha. I guess the sun has done an effect on me." I laughed nervously. Maybe it really was the sun that made me see those things earlier.

"Anyway…" Alice coughed, "Boris, the twins and I are planning to go on some of the rides. Do you want to come along?"

"Actually, I think I'll let this pass…."

"You're not a man if you're scared of those rides." Boris teased as he pulled me closer to him. Ouch! His chest is so hard! Sebastian's right, I should really go work out more.

"And you're not a man if you force a sick person to go on those rides." I teased back with a smirk curled up my face.

I saw Boris's eyelids twitch as he let go of me with a long sigh, "Come on, Alice. Let's go."

"Have fun, guys!"

I waved at them as Boris dragged terrified looking Alice to a horror house with the twins tagging behind them. I let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off my head, the hotness is really driving me mad.

_Sephinia? Are you alright? _Sebastian's voice called out as I had my eye on a bench and began to walk over to it.

_**Yeah, I guess so.**_

_What happened a few moments ago? _Sebastian asked worriedly. _I was so worried when I can't reach you._

_**I don't know.**_ I replied back, mentally._** I heard some voices and everything turned black for a few minutes. Well, I guess it's just an effect from all the hotness.**_

I heard Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as I sat down on the bench. _At least you're okay…._

_**Yeah, I just want to get this over with and I finally go back**_ _**to my world.**_

_As do I, Sephinia, as do I…_

_**Dream World**_

….

"So, how's everything doing?" Nightmare asked as he floated above me. He crossed his arms and leaned back a little, waiting for my answer.

"Fine, I guess."

"What do you mean "I guess"?!" Nightmare asked impatiently as he quickly straightens up. Man, I don't even need to read his mind to know his worried about Alice.

"Alice's fine. If that's what you're wondering." I gave him a slight glace and sighed. Isn't he supposed to be a mind reader.

"Actually, I was worried if you guys ran into any trouble." Nightmare said with a frown twisted up his lips. He lowered himself until he's eyes are in the same level as mine.

"No. We're ok."

"Then why are you asleep right now?"

"I got tired and Alice wanted to go play on the rides. So she took off with Boris and the twins while I rested in bench."

I looked away tiredly. Nightmare has bothered me about Alice since I've fell asleep. Huh, guess I really am tired after all. I just wish he would stop worrying about Alice and let me rest.

"_Can't you leave me alone, for once?"_

I looked up and saw Nightmare coughed. Wait- I didn't say that did it?! But the look from Nightmare's face, he didn't only heard I said that but read my true feelings.

I nearly jumped when I felt a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw a very familiar ghostly _silhouette_ standing right beside me. I felt myself relax a little while I noticed it was myself. Well, my male self.

Knowing Nightmare was too busy puking blood; I quickly turned over to Sebastian, and glared at him. He was the one who made me said it. However, I find it weird that the sentence didn't actually came out in my voice.

I sighed and glace to the sickly pirate and walked over to him, "Hey, are you alright?" He quickly offered my help and stood up. I saw him look pass my shoulders when he stood up. He can't see Sebastian, right?

"Alice's fine and so am I. I'll bring her back before night." I felt my mouth moved along with my body. Sebastian's using me again! "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Actually…" Nightmare said as he turned me over. I saw Sebastian gave me a weird look as Nightmare suddenly pointed to his direction, "I came to visit you and your little friend."

Both Sebastian and I froze right on the spot. H-He can see him?! He can see Sebastian?!

"Y-You can see him?!"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"B-b-but! I was the only one who can see him! H-how can you-?!"

"Well, you're not the only one now." Nightmare laughed as he floated over to Sebastian. He smiled at Sebastian while he just looked back at Nightmare with his infamous emotionless look.

"So, you're real." Nightmare said politely as he rubbed his chin. Sebastian sighed and his face immediately lit up with his signature smile.

"_Yeah. I guess you could say that."_

"Now I see where Sephinia got her sadistic and male-like personality from." Nightmare said as he turned back towards me. I felt an arrow struck through me as I see Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him.

A little while longer, I saw Sebastian's lips curled up a very sadistic smirk as his eye's met mine. He can't be thinking anything violence, can he….?

"I've always thought you were just acting him out." Nightmare said as he walked over to my side. His eyes glanced over to Sebastian as he said the word "him".

"Yeah. I never know he'd actually have a mind of his own." I said with a frown, I really like Sebastian, but sometimes he really bugs me. "But he used to always company me in my dream, so I've always thought no one else could see him but me."

"When did you notice anything weird about yourself." Nightmare asked.

"A few hours ago. I've heard a voice inside my head. I've always thought it had been my imagination. But it turns out it was Sebastian talking into me." I said, looking up to the incubus with a frown. "How is this happening?"

"It probably happen when you came to Wonderland."

Huh? How does Wonderland have anything to do with this

"_Because when you fell into Wonderland. It must have somehow spilt us into two personalities." _Sebastian said in a matter-of-factly way. He crossed his arms as he leaned against me. Wait- Since when did he get so close to me?!

"Precisely. Except you two aren't split into two bodies. Like the Jokers." Nightmare added as he suddenly pulled out a pipe and starts smoking, "Well, I guess that's what the people call _split _personality."

"_We should get going." Sebastian said softly, placing his cold gloved-hand on my shoulder._

"Huh? Go where?"

"Wake up." Nightmare answered me. I felt an electric-shock like pain in my head and fell on my knees. Everything started spinning around me. Everything around me started to glitch, even myself.

I felt a force pulled me back from Nightmare, as if it was trying to pull me out of the dream world. I turned around and saw Sebastian with a serious look on his face.

"_We don't want to let the role-holders think that you're dead now, would we?"_

I turned around and reached my hand out to Nightmare. I can't leave yet! There's still some stuff I needed to ask him!

"Let's talk about it next time, Sephinia." Nightmare replied with a frown on his face. W-what's wrong? Why is he frowning at me? And why does he look like he's hiding something from me?! Why am I bothering to know the answer?

_**Amusement Park**_

….

"Wake up! Chu~!" A squeaky voice suddenly echoed through my ear. I frowned and open my eyes, a cute boy who has mouse ears and tail was standing in front of me.

Let me guess. The dormouse?

"Are you Sebastian? Chu~?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." I replied, scratching the back of my neck. Of all the times, it **has** to hurt right now.

"Good!" He sighed in relief, and frowned, "We were looking everywhere for you Chu~!"

"We-?"

"Sebastian!" I turned my head around and saw a storybook heroine running towards me. She later jumped and hugged me tightly. While all the other role-holders, including a guy wearing a yellow suit with musical notes and long hair.

"Where were you?!" Alice chided, still holding me tightly. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

"W-what do you mean?" I struggle to speak as oxygen started to leave my body. Alice seems to notice it and quickly let go of me. I took a deep breath and frowned, "I was sleeping on this bench ever since I separated with you guys."

"If you were I won't be wasting my time running around the park!" Alice frowned and pulled my arm. From the look on her face something must have gone really wrong. And what did she mean where she say she didn't saw me sleeping on

"Come on! We need to leave this plac- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!" Alice shouted as she held up my hand. Which was covered in blood.

I sighed as the warm crimson blood started to slip down my neck. Great, just great. I took the best time to scratch my neck a little too hard. Ok fine, I actually dug my nail into the flesh. Well, it's the only way to stop it from throbbing. Note to self : Remember to cut my nails when we go back to the tower.

"It's nothing, Alice." I smiled softly. I pulled my hand away from Alice and wiped off the blood on my neck. Surprisingly, the blood stop flowing out once I gently touched the wound. Who knew I have awesome healing power! Or maybe it's Sebastian.

"See, Alice. It's all better." I smile as I stood up from the bench and licked the blood stain off my hand. Gosh, smiling and being friendly is such a hard thing to do. I wonder how the guys back at the café smile all the time.

"Eww! Don't lick it!" Alice shouted as she grabbed my hand away from my tongue. She pulled out a small white napkin and used it to clean my hands.

"Hey, Alice. Why don't you two hurry back to the tower." The man in yellow said uneasily.

"Good idea, Gowland. Let's go, Sebastian." Alice smiled at the man and pulled my with her. The other role-holders, except the twins were pushing us towards the exit.

_Gowland huh? So that's his name…_

I frowned when I heard Sebastian's voice echoed inside my mind. I heard he groaned when Alice yanked my arm.

"Nee-san! Why can't you wait a little longer?" Dee whined, holding Alice's arm tightly.

"Yeah! I bet boss would love to see you!" Dum added.

Boss?

_Probably the Mad Hatter, Blood. _

_**You always love to prove you're smarter than me, don't you?**_ I rolled my eyes.

_Yes and no. _Sebastian said back with a laughing tone. His tone quickly changed to a more serious one when he remembered how bad Alice wanted us to leave. _Listen, Sephinia. Take Alice as far from here as we can. From the way how Alice reacted just now, I can sense that what's going to happen next isn't going to be very pretty. _

"B-Boys, Sebastian and I are going back to the tower!" Alice argued, trying to break free from the boys.

"Oi, let her go back! You're good for nothing boss is going to cause a scene here! You don't want Alice to accidentally die do you?!" Boris wacked the boys' head as he scold them. He turned over to us and gave me a serious look, "Hurry and take Alice back!"

"But Nii-san! Please don't take Alice back!-" Dee started.

"-Boss would be glad to see Alice after such a long time!" Dum added

"And boss will definitely not hurt his beloved Nee-san and Sebas-Nii!" Both of them finished.

"Beloved?" I turned over to Alice.

"Don't ask." The chestnut-headed girl said as she slapped her forehead with both of her hands.

"Just hurry and go! Chu~"

I felt a cold chill ran through my spine as a metal bullet flew pass me from my back. The bullet instantly killed a random faceless child that was walking in front of me. Alice watched in horror as the child collapsed and blood flowing out from her head.

"Blood…."

"My, my what a surprise, young lady. I didn't expect to see you here." A smooth male voice said lazily. Both Alice and I turned around to face a group of people. Blood, who I guess was the one that looked like the mad hatter was standing in front of the group. The one standing beside him is probably the march hare, who was frowning at me like he was trying to tell me he was sorry. What is he sorry abou-

_Sephinia, duck!_

Sebastian shouted as he bended my body back, making the bullet flew right pass me. I breathed deeply as I adjusted back to standing normally.

_T-That was close!_

"How sad. I missed." Blood smirked as he blew the smoke off his machine gun. Wait a minute! H- He wasn't aiming at me was he?! But then again, Gowland was standing right in front of me.

"What did I say about shooting at my territory, Durpe?" Gowland said, smiling. A dark and killer aura was forming around him. Alice flinched when a violin magically appeared in his palm.

"How rude, _Mary._ I was just trying to kill a little bug over there." Blood raised his gun and aimed it at Gowland. However, no matter how many times I tilted my head in any angle, the gun would always seems to be aimed directly at-

**-Bang!-**

Alice….

I watched as Blood fired the gun. I somehow slowed down the speed of bullet with my eyes and the thing just merely slip pass Gowland. I was right! Blood wasn't aiming for him! He was aiming for me to jump right in and safe Alice from the bullet.

Well played, Durpe, well played.

Just before the bullet reaches Alice, I jumped in and pushed her away from in. I tremble in pain as the pain started to travel around my arm. I gritted my teeth and pulled the bullet out from my shoulder. I've learned how to do that since I was a child. I had a huge amount of cases that involves mafia gangs and serial killers.

Why? Well, I guess the world just seriously hates me.

Blood was slightly unhappy that I wasn't killed by that bullet. Ish, sadist gentleman. He isn't any different from Sebastian! On the other hand, Gowland was practically pissed off. He raised up his violin and it instantly transformed into a rifle.

I looked down on Alice when I felt something wet on my arm.

She's crying. The girl who isn't hurt is crying. Why….? Why?! T-this doesn't make sense at all! I should be the one who's crying her eyes out! Yet, I don't feel like crying…. Was Sebastian preventing me from crying?

"_Don't cry. Everything's alright."_

Sebastian was one step ahead of me before I could rage and tear her limp from limp. I felt myself crack into a million of pieces as Sebastian pulled me away from controlling the body. His cold heavy gaze dropped on me as he turned around to face me for a second.

What's with that pity look on his face. No, everyone was looking at me pitifully.

_**Sebastian, I was supposed to be the one who was protected by you..**_

He kept silent. What's wrong..? Why isn't he answering me…? What is he-?!

_I've always been Sephinia. Ever since I was created by you._

_**Then why aren't you doing it now?!**_

_Because the only way to really protect you is to…._

_KILL HER._

**-Bang-**

I felt a gush of cold wind blew past me as the bullet nearly missed my head. Everything was back to normal, Sebastian had left the body to me again. I took a closer look at the girl who had suddenly held me tightly. She look like she's sleeping…

Wait-! No! She's not! T-There's a bite mark on her neck! N-no way! S-Sebastian he coundn't have-

_Kill her!_

**-Bang Bang!-**

"That's it, Durpe! Die!" My, I guess someone's literally pissed off.

"Well, _Mary._ I don't actually wish to die in such a young age." Blood smiled as he raised his gun again. This time, I was aimed straight at Gowland.

I struggle to stand up with lots of bullets flying everywhere. Once I finally got up to my feet with a fainted Alice in my arms, Boris tossed a silver gun for me.

"Get out of here! Now!" Boris ordered as he pulled out a pink gun while I placed the silver one in my pocket.

"Yeah! As far away from here as possible! Chu~!" The boy with mouse ears added, he stood a safe distance from Boris with a gun in his hand as well.

Well, I guess it's normal that a mouse is afraid of cats-

Gah! What am I thinking in a time like this?!

"Thanks, guys! I'll repay you someday!" I called out and dashed over to the exit, hearing one of them shouted behind me.

"Stay alive!"

…

….

…..

….!?

My eyes widen in shock as I took a glance at Alice, trying to see if she was alright. However, the only thing I saw was the bite mark that was on her neck before has magically vanished and she was now sweating, as if she's having a terrible nightmare.

If she knew what I was thinking before, she would have been scared for her life. I'm such a terrible person.

_Kill her…_

I still can't get Sebastian's words out of my head. Was killing Alice really the answer to safe myself? Even if I really killed her, those idiot role-holders will sure track me down and kill me for sure. And that bite mark, was it really just my imagination?

_If that woman gets in the way, I don't care if she dies…._

I swallowed down hard and look at Alice once more, a frown slowly twisted up my face.

"Alice…."

"Please wake up soon…."

* * *

_Finally! After weeks of school, homework, assignments, homework, homework, homework and homework. I finally did it! HA! *lays in front of the computer feeling completely exhausted*_

_Ahem, sorry for that. Anyways, I hope you guys won't hate me for this chapter. It was supposed to have more action but I decided to do it two chapters. And so, this chapter turns out to be more centered about the relationship between Sephinia and Sebastian __**and **__Blood's hatred towards Sephinia/Sebastian. Why? Alice will gladly explain everything (well, maybe some of it) in the next chapter._

_By the way, if there are any horror/romance fans out there, please make a little visit to me and my friend's Wattpad account! (Otaku_United99) Our first story is called "Haunted or Broken." The story is created by my two friends while I was the one who wrote it. I'll be working on that story for the meantime since my friends wanted it to be done quickly *sighs" Oh well, the next chapter might not come out soon (even though 1/5 of it is done). Please check out this story while I get ready for both my year-end exam and piano exam. *sits in the corner while mushrooms starts to grow around me*  
_

_Sam-I-am :_

**It was kind of confusing. Since you claim that it was nightmare and PEter white , but with the writing of the bold and italic letters it seemed that it was Joker.**

_Eh?! Really? I'm so sorry! I never knew the bold and italic letters are specifically for Joker. Thank you so much for pointing that out! I'll try to pay more attention to that kind of stuff. But now that I've thought about it, I guess I didn't really used it wrongly *laughs* _

**Is Sebastian and alter ego of hers?**

_Yep! He is~_

**_Random Fact #2 :_**

_Sebastian used to have the role of an imaginary friend to Sephinia after her brothers left her. She would act like him whenever she doesn't feel safe or when she's working. Due to that fact, she cut her hair to insure she looks exactly like him. However, Sebastian would only appear in her dreams to cheer her up sometimes; Recently in wonderland, Sephinia found out that Sebastian isn't really just an imaginary friend but her male personality who has looked after her as a replacement for her brothers. Also, Sebastian appears to be able to communicate with Sephinia whenever he wants and had the ability to control the main body. He also has the ability to hurt her physically._

_**Random Fact #3** (Just to make things clear about the bite mark on Alice's neck) :_

_Sebastian feeds on Sephinia's blood for energy. He can only do this in the dream world. However, Sephinia would wake up with a visible bite mark on her neck that wouldn't heal for weeks. Sebastian doesn't feed on her often as he's afraid he might accidentally kill her, which often causes her to panic whenever she saw scars/weird markings on other peoples necks._


End file.
